Es solo otra historia de amor
by Summer.RL
Summary: 10 historias sobre Jean y Mikasa, que conforman una historia de amor como cualquier otra y, a la vez, diferente. Porque todas las historias, todas las personas son diferentes. Reto OTP de la página "Attack on fanfics" TERMINADO
1. Primera Cita

Reto "OTP" Diez temáticas para declararle amor al ship. De la página "Attack on fanfics".

.

Primera cita

.

Los días en Trost luego de recuperar el muro María cobraron cierto gusto a calma. Mientras gran parte del tiempo se lo pasaban apoyando a la reconstrucción de las diferentes ciudades, aun quedaba algunos momentos para realizar una vida normal.

Jean recorrió los pasillos del cuartel general en dirección a la salida. Vestía de civil, como varios que estaban de día libre. Jean no era alguien especialmente sociable y, la verdad, disfrutaba de su tiempo en soledad.

Salió a la calle, el sol casi alcanzaba lo más alto indicando el mediodía. Se acomodó la visera de la gorra frente a su reflejo en una ventana sucia. Arregló el cuello de su camisa y sacudió el chaleco alisando un par de arrugas. Retomó la marcha.

Sus pasos los guiaron con destreza por las estrechas calles de la ciudad. Se detuvo en los puestos de la feria, compró una manzana y un ramo de flores. Siguió su camino masticando la jugosa fruta. Pasó frente a la plaza y repasó el pequeño espacio con la mirada. En una de las bancas,una figura conocida.

Mikasa vestía de civil, tal como él. Estaba sola y miraba a sus manos sobre su regazo. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa, Jean supuso que llevaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Se acercó a ella.

-Ey -dijo sentándose a su lado.

Mikasa pegó un pequeño respingo, pero al ver que quien la acompañaba era su compañero se relajó.

-Ey -respondió.

-Te vas a insolar, el sol está muy fuerte -comentó dejando las flores sobre sus piernas -¿Esperas a alguien?

Mikasa asintió, pero luego negó. Jean ladeó la cabeza.

-Eren dijo que saldríamos este día -murmuró mirando al frente -Que daríamos una vuelta por la plaza, tomaríamos un jugo…

Jean sonrió entristecido. Eren y Armin se encontraban en entrenamiento e investigación con la comandante Hange. Para ellos no había días libres ni descansos. Quizás si tuviese algo más de confianza con Mikasa, como la que tenía con Armin o Connie, la hubiese instado a haberle comentado que estaría de día libre y no tenía con quien salir. Él la hubiese acompañado con gusto. Más allá de la pequeña inclinación romántica que tenía por ella, aquello era lo que hacían los amigos.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Mikasa viéndolo bien arreglado, peinado y hasta podía oler a colonia… además de aquellas flores -¿Tienes una cita?

Jean se sorprendió. ¿Una cita? Como si en todo ese tiempo hubiese tenido algo en su mente aparte de sobrevivir. Negó.

-Voy a ver a mis padres -miró a las flores -Son para mamá. Le gustan mucho.

-Están bonitas -apreció Mikasa.

Jean la vio volver la vista al frente. ¿Acaso pretendía pasar el resto del día sola? Trost no era el sitio más divertido en el cual alguien pudiese encontrar los más amenos pasatiempos. Temía que Mikasa terminara regresando al cuartel.

-Ven -se puso de pie y le tendió una mano que Mikasa se quedó mirando -Mamá cocina muy bien, le gustará saber que tengo amigos a quienes llevar a casa.

Mikasa no era de las que fuera precisamente sociable. Le gustaba su soledad. Pero también había aprendido de Carla que no se rechazan las invitaciones tan personales como ir a almorzar a casa de amigos. Algunas veces los Jaeger invitaban a amigos o eran invitadosa cenar. Carla decía que cuando alguien te deja ingresar a su familia es porque te tiene afecto y confianza.

No podía rechazar el gesto de Jean. Aceptó su mano y se puso de pie. Caminaron en silencio por las calles hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos, pareada junto a otras en un pequeño pasaje.

-Aquí es -anunció antes de llamar a la puerta.

Mikasa miraba alrededor inspeccionando el lugar. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre un poco más alto que Jean. Cabello cano, bien vestido y muy parecido a su compañero.

-Hola, papá -saludó el muchacho -Ella es Mikasa Ackerman, una compañera de la legión.

Si bien el hombre tenía un aspecto severo, el ver a la chica cambió su gesto a uno suave. Extendió su mano para estrechar la de la chica, quien lo hizo con timidez.

-Dieter Kirstein, un gusto señorita.

-Igualmente -respondió suave -Disculpe haber venido sin avisar…

-No hay problema, niña. Pasa, pasa -le dejó el pase y luego palmoteó a su hijo en la espalda con orgullo -¡Ellie! -llamó al interior -Jean está aquí… y trajo a una amiga.

El pasillo al interior de la casa era algo estrecho y oscuro. Había un espejo a la izquierda y a la derecha una escalera. Casi tropezó con una alfombra.

-Todos tropiezan con ella -Mikasa escuchó una dulce voz y vio a la madre de su compañero -Creo que debería quitarla… la alfombra.

-Y siempre dice lo mismo -comentó el padre tomando la delantera hasta la sala.

La mujer le sonrió examinándola detenidamente y le extendió la mano luego de limpiarla en el delantal.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?

-Mikasa…

-Mikasa -repitió ella estrechando su mano -Pasa, cariño, no te quedes en el pasillo.

La muchacha ingresó a la sala tan oscura como el pasillo. Un par de sillones frente a la chimenea, ahora apagada. Algunas pinturas desteñidas colgaban de las paredes pintadas de blanco. El padre de Jean le indicó que tomara asiento y ella obedeció. Pronto Jean se sentó a su lado y la madre se les unió más tarde trayendo las flores en un jarrón que dejó en una mesita de centro.

-Aun falta un poco para el almuerzo -comentó la madre -¿Quieres algo, linda? ¿Un vaso de agua?

-No, gracias.

Mikasa repasaba la sala con la mirada. La madre de Jean la miraba con su inamovible sonrisa. Era la primera vez que su hijo llevaba a una amiga a casa ya de crecido, de niño tenía una amiguita que solía ir a jugar con él. Pero luego la vida les llevó por caminos diferentes... ¿Sería que Mikasa era la novia de Jean? Sin duda debía ser alguien especial para él.

-¿Cómo va el ejército, muchacho? -preguntó el padre encendiendo una pipa.

-Bien -respondió viendo el humo salir entre los labios de su padre -Estuvimos en Shinganshina este último mes. La reconstrucción va por buen camino.

-¿Titanes?

-Ni uno solo -comentó y su madre pareció aliviada -Es curioso… No hemos localizado ninguno desde hace un tiempo. Solo un par de reportes de otros lugares, pero todos han sido controlados.

-Mis oraciones han sido escuchadas -suspiró la mujer -Cada día mi alma pende de un hilo pensando en tu seguridad, Jeanbo.

-No exageres, mamá.

El padre asintió pensativo, mientras que la madre observaba a su hijo con cara de orgullo.

-Así que… Mikasa -habló el padre -Eres compañera de Jean.

Ella asintió.

-Somos de la misma generación y escuadrón -respondió ella dándole una breve mirada a su compañero.

-Vaya, una exploradora -exclamó el hombre -Siempre he creído que el ejército no es el lugar para una mujer -había algo de reproche -Debes tener muchas agallas, muchacha.

-Mikasa es la soldado más fuerte de la legión -comentó Jean con entusiasmo -Debe tener un record de titanes a esta altura.

La chica bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Vaya… -murmuró la madre -Para que veas, Dieter. Las mujeres no solo pueden estar en la cocina -sermoneó a su esposo, miró a Mikasa -Me imagino que no debe ser fácil para una chica estar en un lugar así.

-Hay muchas otras mujeres en el ejército, mamá -bufó Jean -De hecho nuestra comandante es una mujer muy eficiente. Aunque está media loca… -rió malicioso.

-El ejército no hace diferencias por género -comentó Mikasa con voz calma, entendía que los padres de Jean no estuviesen informados de aquello -Claro que para algunas chicas debe ser difícil, pero también para los chicos. El ejército es duro para cualquiera.

Ambos padres intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-¿Y tus padres que opinaron de tu decisión? -preguntó el padre serio -De tener una hija no hubiese permitido que se uniera al ejército.

-Murieron antes.

Jean miró severo a su padre.

-Lo lamento. Disculpa mi indiscreción.

Mikasa asintió ligero. Llamaron a la puerta. Fue la madre quien se apresuró a abrir. Se escucharon unas voces y unos pasos hasta la sala.

Mikasa vio ingresar a un hombre de unos treintipocos junto con una mujer que cargaba a un bebé de poco más de un año y una niña de no más de cuatro. Se quedaron mirando a Mikasa con sorpresa y luego a Jean. El hombre recién llegado se sonrió malicioso.

-¿Jejejeanbo tiene novia? -exclamó el tipo y Mikasa reconoció la misma sonrisa ladina de su compañero en los labios del hombre.

-Ella es Mikasa y es una compañera de tu hermano, Maurice -aclaró el padre.

Otros pasos se precipitaron dentro. Un varón y una mujer con un bebé de meses.

-¿El enano tiene novia? -el otro joven más o menos de la misma edad alzó la voz. El parecido entre los tres varones era indiscutible -Vaya, y es guapa -alzó ambos pulgares -Buen trabajo, aborto de titán.

-¡Jerome! -exclamó la madre sentándose junto a Mikasa -Avergüenzan a su hermano, ambos.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento e intercambiaron las presentaciones de rigor.

-No sabía que vendrían, pero debí preverlo -murmuró Jean al oído de Mikasa -Lo siento.

-No lo hagas -respondió dando una mirada de reojo a los hermanos de Jean -Son encantadores -bromeó.

-Como un grano en el culo -masculló y Mikasa disimuló una sonrisa.

El mayor de los varones, Maurice, tomó el mando de la conversación. A Mikasa le recordaba mucho a Jean de cuando estaban en la academia. Fanfarrón y dueño de la verdad. Hablaba sobre su trabajo para un negociante que, según él, estaba pensando en establecerse en Shinganshina una vez que terminara la reconstrucción. Su mujer, Aline, parecía agradable, pero era muy callada para crearse una impresión más profunda. Su bebé era hermoso y la niña la miraba con curiosidad mientras jugaba con su muñeca.

El otro de los hermanos, Jerome, era un bromista y disfrutaba de derrumbar las ensoñaciones de su hermano mayor; aunque era totalmente ignorado por el fanfarrón Maurice. Por lo que entendió Jerome trabajaba en un banco. Y por lo que seguía entendiendo, fue el padre quien instó a sus hijos a seguir ese camino, su propio camino.

Era una familia ruidosa. Los hombres hablaban fuerte, a veces le parecía a Mikasa que discutían, pero notó rápidamente que era su manera de comunicarse. Las mujeres, por otro lado, hablaban de niños y pañales… por decirlo de algún modo. Parecían divertirse.

De niña, Mikasa poco y nada compartía con otras familias. La condición de parias en la que se encontraba con sus padres dictaminó aquello, aunque entonces no era consciente de ello. Los Jaeger tampoco eran especialmente sociables, lo justo y necesario decía Grisha.

-¿De dónde eres, Mikasa? -preguntó de pronto la madre de Jean. La chica de volteó hacia ella -Disculpa… es que tus facciones… No se ven muchas chicas como tú por Trost.

-Del muro María -respondió tratando de no sonar muy seca, pero no dar lugar a muchas más preguntas -Shinganshina.

La mujer asintió pensativa.

-Es cierto -comentó la esposa de Jerome, Caroline -Eres muy linda. Me gusta tu cabello. Es tan oscuro.

-Mi cabello también es oscuro -exclamó Aline -Pero no tanto como el tuyo… muy lindo. ¿Sabes quién tenía el cabello como Mikasa? -dijo a su cuñada y suegra -Faith, la mujer de George. Su hija tiene el mismo cabello. Es una princesa. Lástima que murieran con la caída del muro María -miró a Mikasa -Ellos eran de las afueras de Quinta.

Quinta, la ciudad al oeste del muro María. Mikasa sabía que algunos parientes de su madre habitaban por ese lugar. Grisha había tratado de ubicarlos luego de la muerte de sus padres en caso que alguno pudiese hacerse cargo de ella, alguien de su familia directa. Pero no tuvo suerte, aunque tampoco era como que hubiese querido irse con ellos.

-Iré a darle un vistazo al horno -dijo la madre de Jean.

-Te acompaño, suegra -saltó Caroline y le entregó su pequeño a Mikasa, quien solo atinó a sostenerlo torpemente -Tranquila -le sonrió -Si llora lo meces un poco, es un chiquito bien portado.

Y sin más, ambas mujeres desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Yo me hago cargo -dijo Jean notando el encargo de Mikasa -Caroline tiene la costumbre de dejar a Gabriel con los primeros brazos desocupados que encuentra a su lado.

-No -murmuró Mikasa -Está bien.

Jean la miró un segundo mientras ella tomaba seguridad acunando al pequeño entre sus brazos. Trató de obviar lo adorable que se veía sosteniendo a su sobrino y volvió a concentrarse en el monólogo de Maurice.

-No te entusiasmes, enano -se rió Jerome dirigiéndose a Jean -Primero cumple la mayoría de edad antes de embarazar a tu chica.

-¿Q-Qué? -exclamó Jean volviéndose totalmente rojo -¡Ca-cállate!

-¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso, Jejejeanbo? -bromeó el mayor.

-Déjalo en paz, Maurice -exclamó Aline golpeándolo en la nuca y luego a Jerome -Y tú también. Lo único que van a lograr es que Jean no quiera traer a ningún amigo a conocer a su familia. Y no lo culparía, son insufribles -suspiró, miró a Mikasa -No les prestes atención, cariño.

Pero Mikasa estaba demasiado concentrada observando el rostro del pequeño en sus brazos como para estar escuchando el parloteo de los Kirstein. Era tan pequeño y estaba tan tranquilito. Nunca había sostenido a un bebé y… le traía tanta calma.

-Todo en orden -Caroline ingresaba en la sala indicando que ya era momento de ir a almorzar. Llevó sus manos hasta su bebé y Mikasa se sorprendió al verlo ser tomando de entre sus brazos -Vamos, joven señor -le dijo al chiquito acomodándolo en su hombro -Los grandes, a comer.

Era una cocina grande, pudo apreciar Mikasa. Un mesón estaba dispuesto con sendos platos, cubiertos y verduras en el centro. Todos tomaron asiento, ella junto a Jean. Quiso ayudar a servir la comida, pero la madre de Jean fue clara:

-Las visitas no trabajan -le guiñó un ojo.

Como un engranaje perfecto, fueron los propios hijos quienes hicieron todo el trabajo ayudando a su madre. Mikasa no estaba acostumbrada a dejarse servir, pero acató las usanzas de aquella casa. Jean dejó frente a ella un plato con un gran trozo de carne. La boca se le hizo agua. Hacía tanto que no probaba algo de carne. No era algo común, supo entonces que, a pesar de lo sencilla de la morada, la familia de Jean tenía un buen pasar. Entonces… ¿qué hizo que él, viniendo de una familia con recursos, quisiera unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento? Recordó en ese momento, que Jean iría a la Policía Militar. Claro, eso tenía más sentido, la vida cómoda tras los muros... Él había cambiado su parecer luego de la muerte de Marco.

-¿Vino? -preguntó Jean a su lado sosteniendo la botella.

Mikasa asintió. Claro, ¿por qué no?

El almuerzo siguió tan ruidoso como hasta entonces había sido toda la jornada. Extrañamente no le molestaba… y la distraía de sus pensamientos. Había estado tan concentrada en lo que sucedía -o le sucedía- en esa situación, que su mente se alejaba de los titanes, de sus responsabilidades y sus preocupaciones… de cómo iría el entrenamiento de Eren y Armin.

-Cuida tus porciones, Jejejeanbo -indicó Maurice al ver la montaña de puré que su hermano menor ponía en su plato -O vas a volver a ser una pelota grasosa.

-Cállate, idiota -gruñó Jean indicándolo con la cuchara del puré.

-Déjalo, Maurice -lo regañó la madre -Debe ser extenuante el trabajo en la legión, míralo lo guapo que está mi bebé. Pero ponerle algo de carne a esos huesos no estaría mal.

-Mamá -masculló Jean avergonzado.

-Si era tan rechoncho y adorable -comentó Jerome burlón y le pellizcó una mejilla, pero en lugar de soltarlo llevó la mano al mentón de su hermano -¿Ya te afeitas? Si estás tan grande -continuó malicioso.

-Déjalo -Jean le apartó la mano de un manotón -¿Acaso no puedo tener un almuerzo en paz?

-No en esta familia -respondió Maurice.

-Dejen de meterse con él -exclamó Caroline risueña -Lo avergüenzan delante de su amiga.

-Gracias, cuñada -ahora exclamó Jean.

-¿Y si contamos historias vergonzosas del enano? -propuso Jerome entusiasmado -Como esa vez que corrió el bolas por toda la casa cuando vino el médico para pincharlo. -¿Cuántos años tenías, Jejejeanbo?

Jean miró a su padre y él se sonrió malicioso.

-No creo que a Mikasa le interese -aclaró Jean completamente rojo.

-Al contrario -ahora fue ella quien tenía un gesto malicioso -Podré chantajearte cuando te metas con Eren.

-¿Quién es Eren? -preguntó Maurice con interés.

-Su hermano -masculló Jean -Y no te atrevas a seguirle el juego a Jerome -lo apuntó con el tenedor -O voy a contar esa vez que llegaste ebrio.

-No te atreverías -gruñó el mayor.

-Pruébame -lo retó.

-Todos tenemos historias vergonzosas -comentó Aline restándole importancia -Mis padres siempre me recuerdan que cuando tenía dos años odiaba ir al baño y me escondía a orinar tras las puertas -se rió -¿Ves, Jean? Eso es peor que correr en bolas a los 11 por la casa por un simple pinchazo.

-Anotado -Mikasa se dio un par de golpecitos en la sien -Jean es un bebé cuando se trata de las curaciones -agregó -Así que no ha cambiado -bromeó.

-Ay, bebé -suspiró su madre -Esas cosas rompen mi corazón. Y tu mamá no está para consolarte.

-Gracias, Mikasa -masculló Jean.

-Un gusto, cuando quieras -bebió de su copa.

-Me agrada tu chica, pequeña bestia -comentó Jerome y Maurice asintió -Duro con él. Necesita una mujer con la falda bien puesta para controlarle ese genio de mierda.

-Igual que tú, odioso -bromeó Caroline -Los Kirstein tienen un carácter horrible -suspiró.

-Estás en terreno enemigo, cuñada -advirtió Maurice.

-Eso no les quita encanto -se defendió la mujer -Una mano dura y tendrás un gatito meloso, Mikasa. ¿Verdad, Jerome? -le pellizcó la mejilla a su esposo.

-Culpable -asumió -Papá me dio un buen ejemplo. Un Kirstein siempre tiene la última palabra en su castillo. Y esa es…

-"Sí, mi amor" -dijo el padre con aire triunfante -El secreto de todo matrimonio exitoso. Para qué pelear por trivialidades. Trata a tu mujer como una reina y siempre tendrás una sonrisa al volver a casa.

El tema quedó en el olvido pasando a cosas como el trabajo, los sobrinos de Jean, los arreglos que había que hacerle a la casa, los fanfarroneos de Maurice, las bromas de Jerome…

Fue de esos almuerzos largos, esos que se extienden entre el vino, la excusa del té para la digestión, algo para acompañar el té. Cada tanto las cuñadas de Jean se levantaban de la mesa para dar de comer a los niños, hacerlos dormir o acudir a su llanto cuando despertaban. Y así se pasó la tarde.

Antes de las seis de la tarde, ambos chicos de la legión estuvieron de regreso en el cuartel. Compartieron una breve despedida, lo usual, un "nos vemos más tarde" y un "gracias" de parte de Mikasa.

-Lamento lo del entrenamiento -se disculpó Eren al encontrarse con su amiga en el pasillo, luego de que ella se separara de Jean.

Armin compartió las disculpas y agregó:

-¿Qué hiciste finalmente? No me digas que te la pasaste aquí… -la voz del rubio estaba cargada de culpa.

Mikasa negó, pero no dijo nada más. Armin ladeó la cabeza. Eren la observó un segundo antes de comenzar a relatar de qué se trató su entrenamiento. Los tres se perdieron en los jardines del cuartel.


	2. Primer Beso

No era como si nunca hubiese besado a una chica. Tampoco era como que hubiese besado a muchas, pero si se daba la oportunidad, ¿quién era él para negarse?

Había dado su primer beso a los 10 años, jugando a la botella con sus compañeros de escuela. Como se dan los besos de niños, un simple toque.

A los trece, previo a ingresar a la academia había dado su primer beso francés. Asumía que era algo extraño, y que la técnica fue puliéndola con el tiempo para no terminar en una batalla de lenguas sin sentido. Las salidas de franco durante sus tres años de formación, fueron buen entrenamiento. A las chicas les gustaban los uniformados. Bastaba con que dijera que era un futuro policía militar para llamar la atención de alguna que finalmente no terminó siendo de la PM. Sin embargo dados los últimos acontecimientos, la Legión era bastante popular entre las chiquillas de la ciudad.

-Besas muy bien.

Escuchó la voz de aquella chica como un susurro en su oído superando el ruido de fondo del concurrido bar que solían frecuentar con los muchachos. Se apartó ligeramente de ella tomándola por los hombros. La muchacha lo observó con sorpresa al ver interrumpido su momento de diversión.

Entonces, Jean preguntó:

-¿De verdad te parece que estuvo bien?

La chica parpadeó extrañada.

-Sí…

No era un experto y estuvo bastante tiempo alejado de ese tipo de situaciones, al menos hasta después de regresar a lo que se consideraría una existencia normal… luego que llegasen al océano.

No era un experto ni buscaba serlo, pero, siempre era agradable para su ego masculino -un tanto apaleado-, escuchar un halago de una señorita que seguro tenía mucha más experiencia que él mismo.

-¿De verdad verdad? -insistió Jean en una actitud inocentona, nada sensual ni insinuante.

Una actitud que le nació de súbito. Casi parecía que Hange lo hubiese felicitado por un buen trabajo o que su maestra de jardín de infantes le hubiese dibujado una estrella en el dorso de la mano.

-Sí… -volvió a responder la muchacha.

-¿No mucha lengua? -preguntó y la chica negó -¿Muy poca?

La chica lo miró extrañada pensando en qué clase de soldado era ese. Los soldados con los que solía divertirse, de esos seguros de sí mismos.

-Lo justo y necesario -comentó finalmente, esperando que volvieran a lo suyo.

Jean asintió pensativo.

-¿Me apesta el aliento? -volvió a preguntar.

-Solo a cerveza que es lo que estás tomando, ¿no?

Jean volvió a asentir.

-¿Muy rápido? -preguntó el joven soldado, la chica negó -¿Muy lento? -volvió a negar -Del uno al diez... ¿dónde lo pondrías?

-Un diez supongo -la chica dijo algo vacilante.

-Dudaste.

-No. Eres muy extraño -comentó la muchacha ariscando la nariz.

No entraremos en detalles en cómo ese affaire no prosperó, en gran medida por las preguntas de Jean. Ni tampoco porqué ninguno de sus otros revolcones terminó en algo serio. No es tampoco por algo poético ni romántico. No porque él quisiera guardarse para alguien especial o porque fuese fiel a un amor que sabía imposible. Jean no era un mártir ni una alabanza al estereotipo del amor perfecto. Jean era solo un muchacho de dieciséis años, con curiosidades, necesidades e impulsos. Era un adolescente común y corriente.

Que ninguna de sus aventurillas resultara en algo más erasolo porque ninguna de las chicas le había gustado demasiado, ni él le gustaba demasiado a ellas. Estaba bien para un amorío de bar.

En fin, el asunto es que las preguntas de Jean sobre su desempeño amatorio no fueron porque sí.

Hacía unas semanas hablaba con Connie algo pasado de tragos en una improvisada fiesta en el cuartel reconstruido en Shinganshina.Y, como cada vez que se le pasaba la mano con el alcohol, terminaba dando la lata con su tema favorito estando ebrio: Mikasa.

Bueno, quizás sí había una razón para que ninguna chica le gustara realmente. Ninguna estaría jamás al nivel de Mikasa, como para que llamase su atención. O al menos no había nada en ellas que lograra distraerlo de su objeto de afecto.

Y de ese tema hablaban -el porqué Jean no podía tener un solo amorío decente -cuando Connie le soltó:

-Te faltan bolas.

Jean dejó sus ensoñaciones de súbito.

-¿Qué? Tengo las bolas bien puestas y tan grandes como las de un puto toro, pelón.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Connie burlón -Pues si tienes tantas bolas, ve y dile a Mikasa que te gusta.

Jean paseó su vista -algo doble a esa altura- por el comedor. Ahí estaba Mikasa, junto a Armin, Eren y Sasha.

-Mikasa no me gusta. Yo la amo -agregó en tono aleccionador y articulación lenta y entrampada -Claro que puedo hacerlo. Voy a ir y se lo diré.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el trío shinganshina. Connie abrió sus ojos bien grandes al ver que Jean, efectivamente, caminaba hasta ellos. Casi ni se le notaba que estaba tan borracho… o eso creía Connie, quien estaba tan o más borracho que Jean. Porque Jeantenía una pésima tolerancia al alcohol y Connie no se quedaba atrás.

En la ruta de Kirstein, fue Armin el primero que vio a Jean acercarse a ellos. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando notó un ligero trastabilleo que Jean trató de disimular al llegar hasta la mesa.

-Ey, Jean -exclamó Eren junto a Arminal verlo -¿Una ronda? Podemos jugar a las tapitas…

Si había algo que Eren disfrutaba era saber que tenía un pésimo rival en el beber. Era casi un pasatiempo emborrachar a Jean cuando cedía a su postura de "no beber demasiado". Era un ebrio gracioso, hasta le agradaba más que sobrio.

-Eren, no -dijo Mikasa en tono suave. Miró a Jean -¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Una infusión tal vez?

Si no se le pasaba la borrachera, al día siguiente serían ellos quienes tendrían que soportar su humor de perros. Y Eren se jactaría y jodería a Jean hasta el aburrimiento. Últimamente, a Mikasa comenzaba a molestarle el mosqueo de Eren hacia Jean, sobre todo desde que descubrió el pésimo hígado de su compañ le hacía mucha gracia que Eren fuera resistente al alcohol a ese nivel. Preferiría que fuese como Jean, que tras un par de cervezas ya se arrepentía de antemano de la resaca que conllevarían.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Jean solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que era Mikasa y lo muy preocupada que parecía. Estaba tan, pero tan borracho. Por un momento pensó en aceptar esa infusión y darle en el gusto de cuidar de él… Pero pudo sentir las burlas de Connie en su cabeza: "No tienes bolas".

-Mikasa… yo…

Armin saltó de un brinco de la silla, pasó sobre la mesa y tomó a Jean del brazo, cubriéndole la boca con la otra mano.

-Creo que es una excelente idea, Mikasa-respondió Armin por Jean -Una infusión levantamuertos.

Mikasa sonrió frente al gesto de preocupación de Armin por quien ahora le era tan cercano como amigo. Se perdió en la cocina del cuartel antes que alguien más -Hange, Levi o algún soplón- notara el estado de Jean.

Pero en el comedor donde se daba la improvisada reunión social, Jean lograba soltarse de Armin.A lo que el muchacho se opuso severo:

-No -dijo el rubio levantando el índice frente al rostro de Jean -Mañana te vas a arrepentir.

-Pero yo la amo -murmuró bajando la vista sintiéndose reprendido -La amo tanto, amigo. Se lo tengo que decir porque tengo cojones.

Eren rodó los ojos al escuchar a Jean y soltó un suspiro. Acá íbamos otra vez. Gracias a Dios, Armin siempre sabía leer las intenciones de declaración alcohólica de Jean. Se puso de pie.

-Vamos, a dormir -indicó Eren tomando a Jean del brazo que Armin aun no controlaba -Mañana puedes decírselo, ¿vale? Pero a Mikasa no le gusta verte borracho…

-No beberé nunca más, lo juro -afirmó con seguridad.

Llegaron hasta la habitación y Jean cayó como un saco de papas en su cama. Armin le retiró las botas y las dejó a un lado de la cama. Eren fue por una cubeta en caso que Jean necesitara devolver su estómago.

Connie ingresó al rato trayendo la taza con la infusión levantamuertos de Mikasa. La dejó sobre la mesita de noche de y Eren volvieron a la sala. Connie aprovechó para darle un par de palmadas en la cara a su amigo en coma, quien apenas si abrió los ojos.

-Tienes las bolas del tamaño de un par de guijarros. La próxima vez, bésala y ya.

Pero no hubo una próxima vez. Jean se cuidó de no beber estando Mikasa presente luego que Armin le contara lo que estuvo a un paso de hacer. Y cuando deseaba beber algo -o borrarse de frentón- lo haría en la discreción lejos del cuartel y lejos de Mikasa.

Bueno, regresando al presente, esa noche se vislumbraba como cualquier otra noche. No hizo el esfuerzo de encontrar a Connie ni a Sasha entre la gente del bar que ahora abandonaba. Simplemente regresó al cuartel, tampoco dando con Floch en el camino, pero eso era también dentro de lo 'normal'.

 _Besas muy bien._

 _Deberías besarla y ya._

Jean negó rápidamente sacando esa idea de su cabeza. Una solo litro de cerveza había bastado para que comenzara a pensar en idioteces. ¿Besar a Mikasa? ¿Él? ¡Pero qué ideas tenía ese pelón!

Ingresó al cuartel, un par de reclutas pasaron a su lado y lo saludaron. Debía ya ser hora de cambio de turno. Miró a su reloj, 2 am. Cruzaba el patio interior cuando alguien recorría el mismo camino en dirección contraria. Jean no tardó en reconocer a Mikasa y ella a él, una ligera sonrisa se instaló en el naturalmente serio semblante de la chica.

-¿Te divertiste? -preguntó ella deteniendo su marcha.

-No estuvo mal -se alzó de hombros -¿Lograste avanzar en eso…?

Mikasa asintió. Aun cuando había decidido quedarse a terminar unos reportes, aun no lograba darles cierre. Pero sí había adelantado bastante.

-¿Eren y Armin? -preguntó Jean extrañado de no verlos junto a ella.

-Duermen. ¿Necesitas que te prepare una infusión? -preguntó Mikasa antes de siquiera pensara en irse a dormir.

No estaba ebrio como para necesitarlo, pero:

-Más vale prevenir que curar, supongo -respondió sin poder negarse.

Ambos cortaron camino hacia la cocina. Las infusiones levantamuertos de Mikasa habían cobrado un toque de misticismo entre los antiguos reclutas de la 104, no habría ninguno de ellos que se negaría a sus poderes antiresaca, ni nadie que hubiese logrado tanta eficiencia en imitarla.

-¿Qué es lo que le pones? -preguntó Jean cuando Mikasa dejó la taza sobre el mesón frente a él.

-No son los ingredientes, es la cantidad -comentó ella guardando el secreto de todos modos.

Tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro. Mikasa con una simple taza de hierbabuena sin azúcar. Jean probó de la propia: amarga y fuerte, pero efectiva. Había algo mágico, sin embargo. No en la infusión, sino en el momento. No era la primera vez que pasaran tiempo a solas, de hecho era algo cada vez más común. De alguna curiosa y no forzada forma, se habían vuelto cercanos. No tan cercanos como Eren y Armin eran para Mikasa, pero sí lo suficiente para pasar el tiempo juntos, charlar un poco y, si estaban de ánimo, debía reconocer que Jean la hacía reír. No porque fuese especialmente gracioso o sus bromas fuesen objetivamente buenas, pero a ella le parecían muy ingeniosas. Había algo reconfortante en pasar el tiempo con Jean. No había temores ni culpas, tampoco nostalgia. Simplemente era sencillo, simple y agradable.

Charlaron un poco, del trabajo, de la vida, de sus amigos… de lo que tenían en común.A veces ella rio oculta tras su bufanda, otras él también lo hizo hasta que ambas tazas descansaron vacías sobre la mesa. Vacías y ya frías. El tiempo parecía volar cuando se pasa un buen momento.

Fue Mikasa quien dejó primero su taza en el lavadero, Jean la siguió con la propia en la mano. Fue un mal paso de él y un giro brusco de ella lo que llevó que la taza en manos de Jean resbalara al piso y se quebrara en varios trozos.

-Qué torpe -Jean se reprendió a sí mismo.

Se agachó a recoger los trozos, Mikasa lo imitó frente a él. Pero ahora quien se movió brusco fue Jean, Mikasa solo alzó la mirada. Un violento sonrojo invadió el rostro del muchacho cuando vio a Mikasa a un centímetro de él. Podría contar hasta sus pestañas a esa distancia, sentía su respiración contra la piel y casi podría jurar que la respingona nariz de la chica le acariciaba la mejilla, ese espacio justo junto a su propia nariz. Estaban tan cerca, pero ninguno se movía.

Jean no se movía porque no tenía los cojones para hacerlo.

Mikasa no se movía porque estaba paralizada. No de miedo, ni de rechazo, solo… solo esperaba.

En la mente de la chica solo rondaban imágenes y situaciones en las cuales no solía pensar mayormente. Como aquella noche en que Sashale habló de como le propuso a Connie, al ser su mejor amigo, que se besaran para probar.

-Fue tan genial, Mika -había dicho la castaña con tal entusiasmo que hasta la había llamado con un apodo -Sentí electricidad. No de la que te queda, sino que una rica.

-¿Como la corriente de una batería de esas nuevas?

-No… pero de esa electricidad que te eriza la piel y se siente rico -suspiró ensoñada -En serio, Mika, deberías intentarlo -Mikasa se limitó a enarcar una ceja -Dile a Eren. Es solo un beso, es por probar.

-No besaría a Eren, sería raro -confesó no sabiendo porqué entraba siquiera en esa conversación.

-Entonces dile a Armin -insistió Sasha, Mikasa soltó un suspiro -Puedes decirle a Connie, no me enfado. De verdad -Mikasa la ignoró, Sasha estaba bien loca -¡Ya sé! Dile a Jean.

-Cualquiera antes que Jean -fue su respuesta -Sería el último a quien se me ocurriría decirle semejante idiotez.

-¿Por qué no? Le gustas, estaría fascinado.

-Por lo mismo -respondió dándose media vuelta en el colchón para darle la espalda a su compañera -No quiero que piense que me importa tan poco como para jugar a algo así.

Sasha guardó silencio un segundo.

-Dile a Floch… -insistió.

Mikasa no quiso volver a tocar el tema. No cuando Sasha volvió a sacarlo a palestra, menos cuando ella y Connie se volvieron novios y ahora le hablaba de cosas un poco más íntimas.

Pero tampoco quiso tocar el tema cuando Eren bromeó en la mesa a Jean por una de sus conquistas de la noche anterior. Ni menos cuando ella misma lo vio tonteando con una de las reclutas nuevas. Nunca dijo nada, nunca hizo ver que sabía de algunas tonterías de Jean… como las de sus otros amigos y colegas. Porque esas cosas pasaban, ya no eran niños, estaban creciendo… no, ya habían crecido y esas cosas eran normales.

Por eso, en ese momento, frente a él y a esa escuálida distancia, solo pudo quedarse paralizada. Quieta. Con solo un pensamiento ahora en la mente, trayendo a su fin a una serie de cavilaciones y cuestionamientos que venían haciendo eco en ella hacía un tiempo. Un pensamiento que se le escurrió entre los labios en un murmullo, claro y seguro:

-Bésame.

Aquellos trozos de cerámica rota quedaron olvidados en el suelo, en el instante en que Jean terminó por cortar la escaza distancia entre ambos. Y, aun cuando, hace poco más de un par de horas, aquella chica en el bar lo calificó con un 10, el tímido contacto con Mikasa alcanzó puntuación de kindergarten. Un simple toque, fue para lo único que tuvo cojones, y se avergonzó de ello en el momento que se apartó únicamente para soltar un ligero y trémulo suspiro.

Pero ese beso inocente bastó para que Mikasa entendiera a lo que Sasha se había referido. Una ligera electricidad, una especie de agradable comezón que la recorrió desde sus labios hasta la punta de los pies. Era absurdo como algo tan sencillo logró que su corazón latiera veloz y los colores se le subieran al rostro. Pero demasiado corto…

-Otra vez -susurró Mikasa sin abrir los ojos.

Esta vez Jean fue por ese diez. Porque nunca pensó en que una situación así llegara a darse, porque nunca consideró como una opción real besar a Mikasa que no fuese en sus sueños, porque la creía tan inalcanzable en ese plano… Pero ahora que su sueño se había vuelto realidad, lo volvería el mejor beso de su vida. Un beso, que quizás no fuese el primero que daba, pero que era el primero que realmente había deseado dar. Y lo repetiría todas las veces que Mikasa se lo pidiese… lo que para su sorpresa duró hasta que un recluta los interrumpió al bajar a preparar el desayuno para todo el cuartel.


	3. Dormir juntos

_Muchas gracias a Anahi y a Saorii por sus comentarios. Siempre es lindo saber su impresión y me hace muy feliz leerlas._

 _Ahora vamos por la tercera parte del reto. Sí, son one shots que se van uniendo en un long fic. Así todos se relacionan y van evolucionando temporalmente._

 _Espero que les guste!_

 _._

 _._

La puerta de aquella vieja cabaña se abrió violentamente. No tanto por el empujón que Mikasa le dio para poder ingresar, sino más bien por el efecto de la fuerte ventisca que los sorprendió en medio de aquella misión. No parecía que una nevazón calma, terminaría en una verdadera tormenta que los llevaría a perder el rumbo de regreso al cuartel. Al menos habían encontrado un lugar para protegerse hasta que el clima mejorara.

Jean llegó al cabo de un momento, luego de dejar a los caballos en el establo de aquel abandonado lugar, una estación de descanso que el ejército siempre mantenía en casos como éste, que el clima obligara a un grupo de soldados a aislarse por un tiempo. Fue él quien aseguró la puerta mientras Mikasa colocaba algo de leña en la chimenea, de la leña que otros ya habían dejado cortada y ordenada junto a la construcción de piedra. Se notaba que había sido utilizada no hace tanto, aunque aquello no le quitaba su aspecto algo lúgubre.

Mikasa encendió el fuego y se quedó observándolo esperando que la leña prendiera correctamente. Jean se desprendió de la capa de su uniforme la que había quedado húmeda en el azote de la ventisca, con un simple gesto le indicó a Mikasa que se retirara la suya. Colgó ambas en una silla y la acercó al fuego.

-Hange me aseguró que el clima no empeoraría –comentó Mikasa al tiempo que Jean finalmente se sentaba a su lado.

La madera crepitó, el fuego había encendido. Mikasa acercó sus manos al fuego y las frotó, para luego llevarlas a su boca, exhalar en ellas y volverlas a poner frente al fuego.

-¿Aún le crees cuando habla sobre el clima? –preguntó Jean con tono incrédulo -¿No te recuerdas que hace un mes aseguró que no llovería y terminamos pasando un aguacero bajo un árbol intentando no quedar vueltos sopa?

Mikasa suspiró.

-Menuda gripe que cogiste esa vez –comentó Mikasa mirando a su compañero –Bueno, todos. Pero solo recuerdo a una persona que se quejaba como nadie –hubo una ligera burla y Jean enarcó una ceja –Eres un gran bebé, Jean.

-Oye –exclamó sentido –De verdad que me sentía horrible.

Mikasa ocultó su boca bajo la bufanda para sonreír burlona. Ahora la situación parecía graciosa, pero en ese momento sí estuvo bastante preocupada. Para ser honestos, sí fue una gripe lo suficientemente horrible como tirar a la cama a uno de los soldados más destacados de la Legión. Pero la mitad de sus quejas y molestias eran de mimado, ambos lo sabían.

-Deberíamos hervir algo de agua –dijo Mikasa poniéndose de pie hasta un mueble donde había una olla mediana.

-Deberíamos derretir algo de hielo, Mika… del pozo no va a salir agua aunque lo amenaces con tus cuchillas.

-Eso es lo que quise decir. Lógicamente no tenemos agua en este lugar.

Jean fue más rápido al tomar desde las manos de Mikasa la olla y adelantarse hasta la puerta, no sin antes tomar la olvidada capa desde la silla. El viento volvió a abrir con brusquedad haciendo que Jean saltara hacia atrás para evitar un golpe. Mikasa se acercó para trabar la puerta cuando Jean salió a buscar nieve. No tardó demasiado, pero parecía que hubiese estado jugando una guerra afuera cuando volvió a entrar. Cubierto de blanco de pies a cabeza.

Mikasa tomó la olla y la dejó en la rejilla sobre el fuego. Cuando ya estuvo derretida puso unas cuantas hojas de hierbas sobre el agua. Todo en completo silencio mientras Jean recobraba el calor frente al fuego.

Unas tazas de aquella infusión, un par de raciones de alimento y ya con la ropa más seca lograron que ambos muchachos dejaran de pensar en la ventisca fuera.

-Hacía tiempo que no nevaba así -comentó Jean sacudiendo un par de frazadas, las dejó en el piso y fue por otras.

-Cerca de las montañas el clima es muy diferente a la ciudad -respondió Mikasa alistando las frazadas sobre el piso para dormir.

-Sí, ¿pero así? -exclamó Jean desde el armario al fondo de la construcción.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un citadino, Jean -lo bromeó Mikasa.

Jean regresó con varias otras tapas, vio que Mikasa había acomodado las frazadas en el suelo junto al fuego, una junto a la otra, ningún espacio entre ellas. Jean se la quedó mirando un instante breve, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

Mikasa se sentó en la silla frente a fuego para retirarse las botas.

-Tampoco está tan mal -rompió el silencio Mikasa -La cabaña…

-No, no lo está.

Dejó ambas botas a un lado y pasó a destrabar el arnés. Jean la imitó sentado en el suelo.

-Eren debe estar preocupado -suspiró Mikasa dejando la parte superior del arnés a un lado luego de revisar los broches.

-Tú estás preocupada por Eren -corrigió Jean desprendiéndose de arnés -Eren está bien y no está teniendo pensamientos apocalípticos porque no has regresado.

-Porque no _hemos_ regresado -acentuó el plural -Pero supongo que asumió que buscamos refugio. Sabe que no tomarías el riesgo de avanzar en la nieve sin visibilidad.

-Y sabe que tú tampoco -agregó Jean.

Mikasa asintió con seguridad. Eren estaría bien, eso era seguro. Y con un clima así ni Mare se atrevería atacar el puerto. Eren estaría bien, quejándose del clima seguramente.

-Si mañana deja de nevar, habrá guerra de bolas de nieve en el cuartel y nos la perderemos -bufó Jean dejando el resto del equipo a un lado.

-Dejémoslos ganar alguna vez -bromeó Mikasa retirándose la bufanda y dejándola extendida en otra silla más cerca de la única mesa del lugar -Eres el mejor estratega de la Legión.

-Cualquiera haciendo dupla contigo tiene las de ganar. Pero… gracias.

Jean tiró un par de leños más al fuego antes de sentarse en un lado de la improvisada cama de frazadas. Mikasa se sentó junto a él.

-¿Pasa algo, Jean? -preguntó ladeando su cabeza dándole un aire infantil -Estás muy callado.

Jean frunció los labios un momento, eligiendo las palabras correctamente.

-Nunca hemos dormido juntos -contestó -Digo… no sin el resto. No los dos solos… no después de… -caviló.

Mikasa se sorprendió. ¿Estaba nervioso? Sabía que salía con un muchacho muy correcto -al menos con ella- y que hasta ahora había sido muy prudente en todo aspecto. Era algo que también a ella le acomodaba.

-Confío en que serás un caballero, como siempre -le aseguró con su semblante tranquilo y su voz suave.

Era tan hermosa y cándida. Cada día se sorprendía más de _su_ chica. Jean le sonrió amplio con un sonrojo.

-Y si no lo eres, te inmovilizaré -agregó Mikasa despreocupada.

Bueno, eso era lo que faltaba que dijera, sino no sería Mikasa. Jean negó divertido por sus palabras. No era eso lo que le preocupaba en realidad. Era una tentación que podía manejar, no era un idiota animal que, por tener a su novia al lado, no podría controlar a su _semental_. Aquellos que decían a sus chicas "no creo poder controlarme" no eran más que tipos que no "piensan controlarse" realmente. Aquella frase hecha que pareciera sensual e insinuante no era más que una excusa para aprovecharse y…

-Malditos animales -gruñó por lo bajo.

Mikasa lo miró extrañada.

-¿Te pegaste una pulga? -preguntó con total inocencia pensando que se refería a esos animales -Búscala o te va a picar toda la noche.

-No es eso, Mikasa.

-¿Piojos?

-¿Qué? No… -respondió Jean mirándola.

Mikasa tenía esas cosas. Siempre silenciosa y observadora. Cuando abría la boca era, normalmente, para algún comentario duro y realista o una broma ácida. Pero, había tras de ese semblante serio e impenetrable, una chica simple con un alma algo inocente. Una parte de Mikasa que recién comenzaba a conocer y dudaba que muchos lo hicieran. Le gustaba eso.

-Fue un pensamiento en voz alta, solo eso -aclaró Jean.

-Ah.

Jean tomó una de las frazadas a su lado y la extendió para cubrirse con ella al recostarse, Mikasa se acomodó a su lado terminando de colocar bien la manta. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jean, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Aun cuando iba a un ritmo algo rápido, siempre escuchar un latido era reconfortante. Era la señal de la vida.

Sintió que Jean le enredaba los dedos en el cabello, jugando con algunos mechones. Había notado que solía hacer aquello cada vez que pasaban tiempo a solas. Mikasa no olvidaba que las primeras palabras que Jean le había dirigido hacía cinco años, eran sobre su "bonito cabello oscuro". No porque hubiese desarrollado de inmediato una especie de enamoramiento por él, sino que porque Mikasa solía recordar momento _lindos_ , aunque no lo pareciese.

Quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a los mimos o por el efecto que suele tener en alguien que le acaricien el pelo, pero Mikasa comenzó a quedarse dormida. Escuchó a Jean bostezar.

-Buenas noches -susurró Mikasa.

-Buenas noches.

El sonido de un breve beso llenó el silencio y el crepitar suave del fuego. Sus manos descansaban en algún lugar del cuerpo del otro, sin demasiado cuidado ni premeditación. Simplemente sobre el otro, rodeándolo, manteniéndolo cerca.

El viento fuera golpeó la estructura de la cabaña haciendo crujir la madera. Por inercia Jean afirmó su agarre en Mikasa:

-Todo está bien -le susurró.

Pero Mikasa no había reaccionado de ninguna manera a la arremetida del viento. Había dejado de tener miedo a las tormentas poco después de perder a sus padres. Un poco de viento no podía desatar el miedo de quien había visto cosas mucho más espantosas que una ventisca cruda. Sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno, de alguna forma la hacía sentir bien el simple hecho que él quisiera protegerla y reconfortarla en una situación tan trivial.

Había aprendido que esas actitudes de Jean no eran porque la considerara débil o incapaz. Situaciones como cargar las bolsas del mercado, acomodar cajas de la bodega, trasladar algún equipo… y tantas otras tan sencillas. Momentos en que ella podía hacerse cargo perfectamente, pero había aprendido a acceder a las atenciones Jean. Carla solía decir que cuando alguien te tiende una mano, no se rechazaba. Que no hay un reflejo más concreto del afecto y preocupación, que cuidar de alguien, aun en las cosas más pequeñas. Quizás por eso también fue que Mikasa cuidó de Jean durante aquella gripe. Porque quería demostrarle que era importante para ella.

Jean se movió ligero algo adormilado ya. Buscó los labios de Mikasa y la besó breve en ellos, en la mejilla y cerca de su cuello. Pasó a acomodarse en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro respirando en su cabello. Mikasa le rascó suave la nuca unos minutos, hasta que notó que se había dormido.

La respiración de Jean se había vuelto pesada y, si colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, podía notar el latir, ahora pausado, de su corazón. Retiró aquella mano para despejarle algunos mechones del flequillo sobre la frente, mirándolo fijamente bajo la tenue luz que despedía la chimenea.

-Realmente… me gustas mucho.

Fue un simple susurro antes de acomodarse contra el cuerpo cálido del muchacho. Unas palabras que rondaban mucho en la mente de Mikasa, pero que aun no estaba preparada para decirlas abiertamente. Quizás más adelante tendría el valor de confesarle que tenía un espacio en su corazón para él.

.

.

 _Espero que esta tercera parte les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es siempre bien recibido. Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Pelea de Pareja

_He regresado y estoy tratando de vencer un bloqueo feroz._

 _Esta es la cuarta parte del reto: Discusión de Pareja._

.

.

-Deberías aprovechar que mañana tenemos libre para recortarte el cabello.

Jean la observó sorprendido desde su cómoda posición extendido en la hierba de aquel jardín alejado del cuartel, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Mikasa y los dedos de la chica enredados en su pelo.

-Sí, ya viene siendo hora, ¿verdad? -respondió por inercia.

Mikasa asintió.

-Pensaba en recortarlo yo también -agregó ella-. Ya está bastante crecido.

-Te queda bien así.

-Ya comienza a molestarme -respondió Mikasa tomando un cadejo y mirándolo detenidamente-. Creo que debería cortarlo más. Darle algo de forma.

Jean se incorporó y pasó su mano por el cabello de Mikasa.

-A mí me gusta mucho así. Creo que más largo te quedaría muy bien. Podrías hacer como Sasha y tomarlo en una coleta.

-Para eso, mejor cortarlo. Es más práctico -concluyó Mikasa con naturalidad.

Jean bufó. Usualmente Mikasa ignoraba los rebuznos de Jean. Extrañamente ambos difererían en ideas o valores, su relación era lo suficientemente pacífica, sobre todo porque Mikasa sabía cuando no enganchar con los malos humores de Jean. Pero esta vez…

-¿Qué? -preguntó Mikasa.

-Pensaba que para variar podrías dejarte crecer el pelo.

Ahí estaba, ese gesto de molestia instalado en el rostro de Jean. Su ceño fruncido y un simpático morrito. Era el rostro de un niño mimado.

-Es incómodo. Mantener el cabello largo requiere cuidados, no tengo tiempo para eso.

-Insisto, creo que te quedaría bien -afirmó Jean con un tono remilgado-. Pero allá tú.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-Es mi pelo y hago lo que quiero con él. Y tienes razón, problema mío.

Jean guardó silencio, pero volvió a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Mikasa. Jean, muy a su pesar, algunas veces no sabía callarse la bocota. Usualmente trataba de morderse la lengua, pero esa vez…

-Me gustaría verte con el cabello largo. Además fue idea de Eren que te lo cortaras…

-Una muy buena idea -afirmó Mikasa.

Jean retiró su mano del cabello de Mikasa.

-No te lo cortes…

No era una orden, era una petición. Sin embargo, aquello le cayó como patada en el estómago a Mikasa. Primero porque ella sí quería cortarlo y segundo, porque insinuó que Eren tenía algo que ver en ello. Odiaba que Jean sacara a Eren como excusa para comenzar una discusión. Como si el mencionarlo lograse que ella diera su brazo a torcer en un arranque de rebeldía.

-Me lo voy a cortar y fin del asunto -determinó Mikasa, no con el mejor tono.

Jean hizo una mueca, ya no graciosa, sino de molestia. Primero porque Mikasa no quería darle en el gusto por una sola vez, segundo, por el tono.

-Perfecto -respondió Jean duramente -Córtatelo bien corto. Como un soldado. Porque esa melena igualmente se te viene a la cara, ¿no? Córtatelo tanto que no sepa la diferencia entre tú y Levi.

Oh, oh. Había hablado de más y la reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar. Mikasa se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¿De verdad estamos peleando por mi pelo? -exclamó y se indicó al pecho -Es mi pelo, es mi cuerpo y no tienes derecho alguno a influir en mis decisiones sobre él.

-¡Por favor! Jamás te he faltado al respeto ni me he metido en nada que respecte a ti -ahora fue él quien se puso de pie para mirarla de frente.- Solo quiero ver a mi novia con el pelo largo.

-No te pertezco. Así que deja de llamarme _tu_ novia. No soy de tu pertenencia.

Aquello subió de tono más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese querido. Mikasa realmente no quiso decir aquello de esa manera, tampoco Jean quiso exigirle algo que sabía que no era de su incumbencia. Solo era un deseo infantil y tonto. Pero ya era muy tarde para desdecirse, ambos estaban en caliente.

-Entonces no eres _mi_ novia. ¡Qué bueno saberlo! -exclamó Jean con evidente molestia.

-No seas tonto, Jean. Sabes que no es lo que quise decir -Mikasa también alzó el tono.

-No, fuiste bastante clara. Parece que el único que se toma en serio esto soy yo. Tienes razón, soy un tonto. Un maldito imbécil -respondió de mala forma.- ¡Ah! Pero si Eren te dijera que te dejases el cabello largo no lo dudarías un segundo.

-¡Claro, como si todas las decisiones de mi vida tienen algo que ver con Eren! ¡Si hubiese escuchado a Eren no estaría ahora de novia contigo! Si me corto el puto pelo es porque me molesta no por Eren. ¡Idiota!

-¡Ahora me insultas! ¡Fantástico! -la indicó con el dedo.- Pues les haré un favor a tu Eren y a ti. ¡Terminamos!

Mikasa se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué? ¿Cortas conmigo porque no quiero dejarme crecer el pelo?

-No. Corto contigo porque me llamaste idiota.

Mikasa frunció los labios. Sus manos empuñadas a sus costados.

-¡Bien! -exclamó ella furiosa -¡Y me cortaré el pelo cuan corto quiera!

Mikasa emprendió la marcha completamente iracunda.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Ojalá a tu Eren le guste mucho!

Mikasa se volteó.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota, Jean Kirstein!

Y así, Jean vio a Mikasa perderse en el camino de regreso al cuartel. Se sentó en la hierba nuevamente tratando de recapitular en qué momento aquella conversación tomó ese rumbo… Momento, ¿había cortado con Mikasa? ¡Era un gran idiota!

.

.

Fue una semana muy incómoda. Ni Jean había cortado su cabello, ni tampoco lo había hecho Mikasa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cedía en su orgullo. Armin era de todos, el único que notó algo extraño entre ambos. No porque no anduviera todo dulzura, porque Jean y Mikasa no eran de ese tipo de parejas. De hecho, a simple vista nadie notaría algo extraño entre ellos.

-He decidido cortarme el cabello -comentó Sasha a la hora de la cena-. Cuando vayamos a Trost iré donde una profesional del tema. Quiero algo bonito.

-Sí, buena idea -comentó Armin-. Yo también. Vamos juntos.

Mikasa dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Yo también -dijo y le dio una mirada de soslayo a Jean.

Jean se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y bebió de aquella cerveza que había conseguido en el pueblo.

-Pues yo me lo dejaré crecer -dijo Jean con su tono altanero y miró a Mikasa.

La chica se lo quedó mirando fijo.

-No te atreverías -gruñó ella sorprendida y amenazante.

-Y me dejaré la barba -agregó para picarla.

-Oh, no. No lo harás -insistió Mikasa.

El intercambio de miradas asesinas se vio interrumpida por la voz de Connie.

-Te verías muy cool -opinó el muchacho-. También me lo dejaré crecer, el pelo.

-¡Sí! Te quedaría muy bien -opinó Sasha.

Jean se sonreía triunfante, mientras que Mikasa mascullaba por lo bajo. Si había algo que detestaba era que Jean descuidara su apariencia. Le gustaba así de cabello corto o, al menos, bien peinado. Y afeitado. La barba le raspaba el rostro y le era molesto.

Cuando todos se retiraban del comedor rumbo a sus habitaciones, Mikasa tiró de la manga de la camisa de Jean para obligarlo a detenerse.

-No vas a hacerlo -advirtió la muchacha.

Jean la miró sin entender, pero el semblante severo lo hizo comprenderlo de inmediato.

-Solo mírame hacerlo.

-¿Me estás retando, Kirstein?

-¿Por qué te estaría retando, Mikasa? Hace tiempo que me ronda la idea. Además es mi pelo, ¿no?

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

-Lo haces porque sabes que detesto verte desaliñado -aclaró Mikasa-. ¡Oh! Claro… Lo haces para imitar a Eren, ¿no?

Jean se rio.

-Quizás así te guste más, ¿no crees? -la bromeó y Mikasa frunció el ceño-. Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos mañana.

Mikasa lo vio adelantársele.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Kirstein!

Jean se volteó y le lanzó un beso. Lejos de molestar a Mikasa, que era la idea, solo la hizo soltar una espiración pesada de cansancio. ¿Hasta cuándo llevarían esa absurda batalla sin sentido?

Bueno, tratándose de ambos y su orgullo… aquello podría durar hasta que alguno de los dos cediera. Y ese, era trabajo de Jean. Mikasa Ackerman jamás daría su brazo a torcer.

.

.

Mikasa no dejaba de mirarse en cuanto reflejo hubiese en su camino. Había ido al pueblo junto con los chicos. Sasha había obtenido un lindo y femenino corte. Armin había cortado su rubio cabello dándole un aspecto más adulto. Y ella…

Repasó su imagen en el brillo de su equipo de maniobras. Había pasado directo a la bodega solo para no toparse con nadie. Ahí se había escondido contra todo pronóstico.

Estaba muy corto, su pelo. Demasiado corto. En su afán por llevarle la contraria a Jean y hacerle ver que ella era dueña de sus decisiones, le había insistido a aquel barbero que masacrara su cabello oscuro. Obra que el hombre realizó no sin tratar de disuadirla.

" _Tienes un cabello tan oscuro. Es tan exótico. Deberías dejarlo crecer"_

Ahora en realidad se preguntaba si parecería una chica utilizando el uniforme.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡Qué ideas tan idiotas, Mikasa! -se reprendió-. Una soldado no debe preocuparse por su aspecto.

Su cabello ahora tan corto como el de un varón, le permitiría darse duchas más cortas, no preocuparse por secarlo y tan solo podría mojarlo un poco para domarlo por las mañanas.

Entonces, si era tan funcional… ¿por qué estaba llorando? Ella no lloraba por superficialidades. Era una mujer fuerte y con suficiente carácter para que algo tan idiota como el largo de su cabello no le afectara.

La puerta se abrió y ella se limpió el rostro rápido para volver a su labor, aceitando las bobinas.

-Hola…

Aquella voz, la distinguiría donde fuese. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Jean al primero que se topara de toda la tropa?

Lo escuchó acercarse y tomar su propio equipo de junto al muro. Mikasa lo ignoraba, por orgullo, pero sentía la mirada castaña de Jean inspeccionándola con detención.

Al cabo de un rato sintiéndose observada, alzó la voz:

-¿Qué? -exclamó finalmente mirando al muchacho, quien también lo hacía sin mucho disimulo -¿Me vas a decir que me queda horrible y me parezco a Levi?

Jean negó.

-No debí decir eso -se disculpó el muchacho -. Eres hermosa, jamás te parecerías a Levi. Podrías raparte todo el cabello como Connie y seguirías siendo la chica más linda de toda la isla -Mikasa le sonrió-. Me atrevería a decir que de todo el mundo, pero puede que haya otras…

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Jean se le acercó -¿Con que debe haber alguna chica más linda? Creo que seguiré afilando las cuchillas, entonces.

-¿Vas a cortarles el cuello? -bromeó Jean.

-No -respondió Mikasa sacando una cuchilla y revisándola cuidadosamente -Voy a cortarte las pelotas.

A pesar de su tono serio, Jean le sonrió. Mikasa soltó un suspiro y dejó la cuchilla dentro del equipo. Apoyó sus manos en la mesa.

-Es demasiado corto -murmuró sin mirarlo.

-Me gusta -comentó Jean con sinceridad, Mikasa lo notó-. Me gusta más que la melena. Te ves muy elegante. Nadie pensaría que una mujer tan delicada y hermosa sería tan letal… Muy sexy.

Mikasa, en lugar de seguirse mortificando por creer su feminidad desvanecerse, se sintió renovada en su confianza.

-¿Sexy? -soltó una risita y miró a Jean a su lado -¿Cuán sexy?

-Tan sexy que estoy a un segundo de ponerle el seguro a la puerta y encerrarnos aquí unos diez minutos -dijo sugerente.

Mikasa se mordió levemente los labios para esconder una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Que sean veinte…

-De acuerdo.

Jean se alejó para trabar la puerta. Pronto estuvo junto a ella otra vez. Antes que se le lanzara encima, Mikasa habló:

-¿Esto significa que se acabó esta absurda guerra?

-Eso si quieres olvidar todas las estupideces que dije y volvemos a lo de siempre. Ya sabes, tú, yo, siendo novios y felices -canturreó Jean de buen humor.

-Por supuesto… -suspiró Mikasa cuando Jean ya estaba con la nariz enterrada en su cabello y sus labios besándole el cuello-. ¿Jean?

-¿Mm?

-Eres un gran tonto.

El chico sacó el rostro de su cuello y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero eres mi gran tonto.

Él se sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Y tú, eres mi chica patea culos.

Mikasa lo miró un segundo.

-Creo que prefiero ser solo tu chica -iba en serio. Jean asintió -Entonces… ¿vas a rasurarte mañana?

-Sí, claro.

Sin embargo, mientras se besaban, Jean pensaba en no afeitarse y Mikasa pensaba que, después de todo, la barba le sentaría bien. Y no picaba tanto, al final y al cabo.

.

.

 _Ha sido una bobería, pero estando en bloqueo no ha salido tan mal después de todo. Creo que, si bien no me parece extraño imaginarlos discutir, no creo que lo harían por algo tan tonto, ni menos serían hirientes._

 _Pero bueno, es lo que salió. Acepto críticas y tomatoazos jaja._


	5. Algo gracioso

_Quinto capítulo de este reto. Hoy vamos con "situación divertida". Que no se si es tan divertida tampoco. En fin… acá vamos._

.

.

-Ackerman está en la enfermería otra vez.

Una chica del escuadrón de Mikasa charlaba con otra del grupo de Jean, una del de Connie y otra del de Sasha. Todas eran de la tropa de reclutas 107 y habían forjado una férrea amistad en esos años. Que hubiesen sido designadas a otros batallones no iba a cambiar las cosas.

-Dicen que son las jaquecas -aclaró Monique, la del escuadrón de Sasha.

-Las sufre desde niña -agregó Bernardette, del escuadrón de Connie.

-El señor Kirstein debe estar tan preocupado -suspiró la tercera del escuadrón de Jean, Agnes.

Pero, Greta, del escuadrón de Mikasa no estaba conforme con las explicaciones de sus compañeras. Últimamente, Ackerman se las pasaba en la enfermería.

-Pues… -Greta bajó la voz -Yo creo que está embarazada.

-¿Qué? -exclamaron todas al unísono.

Greta las hizo callar.

-No griten -exclamó nerviosa que alguien pudiese escucharlas -Pero, últimamente está muy pálida y ojeroza. Se ve que no está bien…

Monique caviló.

-Quizás está trabajando mucho y comiendo mal… y si espera un bebé, es aun peor -aseguró.

-¿Quién será el padre? -preguntó Bernardette con sana curiosidad -La verdad es que ella no parece particularmente cercana a nadie, excepto al señor Jeager y al señor Arlert.

-También la he visto con el señor Kirstein -dijo Agatha -Se ve que son buenos amigos.

Greta se rio fuerte y el resto la imitó.

-Kristein está enamorado de ella, pero Ackerman no le da ni la hora. Se nota que ella ama al capitán Levi.

-¿Al capitán Levi? -exclamó Monique -A ella le gusta el señor Jaeger.

-No, no, no -dijo Bernardette -Es el señor Arlert.

Greta no estaba convencida del todo. Pero algo era seguro, Ackerman estaba embarazada. La pregunta del millón ahora era: "¿Quién es el padre de la criatura?".

Pero ese misterio lo resolverían de inmediato si trabajaban en equipo. De momento se organizaron para sonsacar información en cada uno de sus escuadrones, con sus respectivos líderes. Mientras que ella, Greta, iría personalmente a la enfermería.

-¿Ackerman? -preguntó Betza, la enfermera, una mujer cerca de sus cuarenta -Está descansando en su habitación.

-Con las chicas estamos muy preocupadas, señorita Betza -dijo Greta con su mejor cara de niña buena -Queremos ayudarla en estos momentos.

Betza le sonrió cándida.

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, querida. Serán días complicados, pero Mikasa estará bien pronto. Ya lo verás. Sus jaquecas solo lo vuelven más difícil.

Las palabras de Betza fueron suficientes para Greta. Mikasa Ackerman estaba embarazada. Pero… ¿de quién?

-El señor…

-¿Levi? Debe estar con la comandante. Él te dará indicaciones para tu equipo -concluyó la enfermera.

Greta se retiró. Con que el padre era Levi…

-Es el señor Jeager -dijo Monique al encontrarse las cuatro nuevamente en la cena, miraba a la mesa de los de la 104 desde la lejanía -Estuve hablando con la señorita Blouse. Me contó muchas cosas sobre la señorita Ackerman y el señor Jaeger. Que han vivido siempre juntos y ella ha arriesgado su vida siempre por él. Ella lo ama.

-Como a un hermano -agregó Bernardette -En cambio el señor Arlert y ella son mejores amigos. ¿Han visto lo mucho que hablan y ella se preocupa por su bienestar? El señor Arlert es el padre del bebé.

Agatha soltó un suspiro. Ella creía que el señor Kirstein era el novio de la señorita Ackerman. Había algo en el cómo ella lo miraba… estaba segura.

-Eso que dices, Agatha, se llama friendzone -aclaró Greta -El capitán Levi es el novio de Ackerman. Eso seguro.

-Y… eso no es como… ¿incesto? -preguntó Bernardette-. Después de todo son familia…

-Pero no directa -aseguró Greta-. Pueden ser pareja si quieren.

-Mis padres son primos segundos -comentó Monique pensativa-. Así que supongo que tienes razón.

Todas asintieron.

-Con que la señorita Ackerman va a tener un bebé -suspiró Bernardette -¡Qué lindo!

Pero no solo las niñas escuchaban su propia conversación. Connie pasó junto a ellas y no pudo evitar escucharlo. Casi dejó caer su bandeja que ya estaba vacía.

A la mañana siguiente, Connie charlaba frente a Sasha, ambos solos en el comedor.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto? -preguntó a su novia.

-¿El qué, Connie?

-Lo de Mikasa y sus _indisposiciones_. Tanta jaqueca… -Sasha enarcó una ceja curiosa-. Vamos, no me lo ocultes.

-¿Ocultarte qué, Connie? No entiendo.

-Que Mikasa está esperando un bebé.

-¿Qué? -exclamó la castaña dejando su pan a un lado -¡Estás de joda! Ese Jean sí que la hizo grande esta vez. ¡Eren va a matarlo!

-Pues sí…

Sasha no salía de su shock.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó la chica.

-Unas chicas lo comentaban, una era del escuadrón de Mikasa…

Sasha asintió. Unos pasos llenaron el breve silencio entre ambos. Armin llegaba a la mesa con su bandeja. Luego de desear los buenos días, notó que sus amigos estaban especialmente sospechosos.

-Mikasa está embarazada -le soltó Sasha frente a la pregunta del rubio.

-¿Qué? Si a mí no me ha dicho nada -exclamó Armin-. Es una gran noticia. ¡Jean debe estar emocionado! Por eso ni lo he visto en estos días. Debe estar mimándola al extremo… -pero su entusiasmo murió de pronto-. Eren va a matarlo.

Connie y Sasha asintieron. El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos. Otros pasos ingresaban al comedor. Eren se sentaba frente a Armin.

-¿Vieron a un titán o qué? -bromeó Eren.

Los tres muchachos intercambiaron miradas. Connie y Sasha no sabían mentir ni menos disimular. Armin no sabía mentir, ni menos callar. Aun cuando sabía que era asunto de Mikasa…

-¿Has visto a Mikasa últimamente? -preguntó Armin tratando de tantear terreno.

-Anda con sus jaquecas. El jamelgo la está cuidando. Le insistí en que Mikasa sabe cuidarse sola y que la deje en paz. Pero dale con que Mikasa es de cristal. Ella misma podría volarle el trasero si quisiera, aun cuando estuviese agonizando.

Sasha y Connie asintieron. Pero Armin caviló.

-¿Y qué tal si ella necesita que la cuide? -insistió Armin.

-¿Mikasa? -bufó Eren-. Ella sabe cuidarse sola perfectamente. Es ese equino el que no entiende… -se detuvo a observar los rostros de sus amigos-. Momento, algo le pasa a Mikasa y es grave. ¿Es grave? Habla, Armin.

La súbita preocupación de Eren les hizo saber que era mejor intervenir que esperar que se enterara por otros y dejase a ese pequeño bebé sin padre.

-Bueno… -balbuceó Connie-. Puede que Jean no solo esté cuidando de Mikasa esta vez.

Eren parpadeó sin comprender.

-Este… -ahora habló Sasha-. Mikasa está bien. Bueno, lo estará dentro de poco. Las mujeres sabemos sobreponernos a esto. Es parte de nuestra esencia, ¿verdad?

Eren volvió a pestañar.

-Mikasa está embarazada -soltó Armin. Eren lo miró fijo sin expresión-. Tómatelo con calma. Tenemos casi dieciocho años. Jean ama a Mikasa, seguramente no lo planeaban, pero ya que está aquí. ¡Bienvenido sea!

Eren seguía sin reaccionar, pero comenzó a asentir lentamente.

-Jean embarazó a Mikasa -dijo Eren con voz calma-. Jean y Mikasa van a tener un bebé -todos asintieron sonrientes-. ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta tocó a mi hermana!

Eren salió vuelto una furia del comedor. Justo cuando las chicas de la tropa 106 venían ingresando.

-¿Ven que es del señor Jaeger? -dijo Monique -Va apresurado a ver a la señorita Ackerman.

Todas siguieron a Eren con la mirada. Pero se cuadraron al unísono al ver pasar a la comandante junto al capitán Levi.

-Tendremos que arreglárnosla sin Ackerman -mascullaba Levi-. Odio cuando las mujeres dan problemas.

-Vaya, vaya, Levi. ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado frío? Es tu familia -comentó Hange de buen humor-. Además serán solo unos días. Pronto habrá acabado.

Continuaron su camino y las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

-¡Van a deshacerse del bebé! -exclamó Bernardette -¡Eso es horrible!

-¡Debemos detenerlos! -continuó Agatha -Los bebés son una bendición.

-¡Además será un super Ackerman! -finalizó Greta -¡Vamos, chicas!

Las cuatro cortaron camino hacia las barracas. Pero quien llegó primero fue Eren, quien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mikasa de una sola patada.

-¡Mancillaste a mi hermana, maldito jamelgo! -exclamó Eren apuntando a Jean desde la puerta.

Mikasa apenas levantó la cabeza de la almohada y se frotó las sienes con las manos, mientras Jean le acomodaba un guatero en la barriga.

-Silencio, Eren -pidió Mikasa con un murmullo.

-Nada de silencio -continuó el castaño-. Sal de esta habitación, Jean. Enfrétame como un hombre. ¡Voy a vengarme el honor de Mikasa!

Las cuatro chicas de la 107 llegaban y se asomaban tras la puerta.

-¿Que tú qué? -preguntó Jean tratando de no alzar la voz -Ten un poco de respeto, Mikasa se siente mal.

-¡Y es tu puta culpa! -exclamó Eren -¡La embarazaste, maldito!

Las chicas de la 107 se cubrieron la boca con las manos. ¿Pero, entonces el bebé no era del señor Jaeger? ¿La señorita Ackerman le había sido infiel con el señor Kirstein?

-¿Qué? -ahora Mikasa gritaba -¿De dónde sacaste eso? Yo no…

-¿No? -preguntó Eren fuera de sí -No lo niegues, Mikasa. Sé que no fue tu culpa. Jean te obligó -apuntó a su amigo -Caballo degenerado.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil?

Antes que pudiesen comenzar a golpearse, Levi y Hange estaban allí para detener a los mocosos.

-¡Por favor, capitán Levi! ¡No mate al bebé! -rogó Bernardette.

-La maternidad es maravillosa -agregó Monique -¡No le practiquen un aborto a la señorita Ackerman!

Eren casi se le tira encima a Jean cuando escuchó a las chicas y Levi lo retuvo por la cintura con firmeza. Hange miraba descolocada a Jean y Mikasa, quienes no sabían qué diablos estaba pasando. Connie, Sasha y Armin aparecieron tras de los oficiales.

-¡Aun no se matan! -suspiró Armin aliviado -Mika, me alegro mucho. Felicidades a ambos.

Mikasa se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Jean la miró extrañado.

-¿Embarazo? ¿Aborto? -preguntó Jean mirando al público -Solo tiene jaqueca y cólicos menstruales.

Connie se volvió rojo de la vergüenza, Sasha también, pero por escuchar a Jeaan hablar de ello como si fuese de lo más normal. Armin suspiró aliviado. Eren quedó en shock, pero aun quería golpear a Jean porque sí. Levi miraba la escena con desdén. Las chicas de la 107 huyeron a toda prisa. Hange mandó a todos fuera dejando a Mikasa descansar y a Jean terminar de mimarla un poco.

Cuando estuvieron todos fuera Mikasa comenzó a reírse, a pesar de su dolor de cabeza.

-Eren quería matarte -rio Mikasa.

-Al menos ahora sí hubiese tenido un buen motivo -comentó Jean-. ¿Quieres que te alcance la bandeja del desayuno?

Mikasa asintió. Jean le pasó la bandeja y cuando iba a sentarse a su lado, escuchó un papel deslizarse bajo la puerta. Se acercó para recorgerlo.

"Señor Kirstein:

Siempre supe que usted era el novio de la señorita Mikasa. Pero para disipar las dudas, debería hacerlo notar más. Todos la emparejarían antes con el señor Jaeger, con el señor Arlert o con el capitán Levi, antes que con usted."

-¿Qué es?

Jean guardó la nota en su bolsillo y negó suave.

-De la oficina. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Mikasa afirmó y bebió un poco de té.

-Mika… -Jean arrugó la nota en su mano dentro del pantalón -¿Crees que deberíamos formalizar lo nuestro?

-¿Formalizar? -preguntó extrañada -Pero si es bastante formal. Ya llevamos un año juntos, ¿no?

-Sí, claro. Pero algo como… no sé… algo que no haga dudar al resto que somos pareja.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que el resto piense? -preguntó extrañada -¿O quieres darle un hogar conservador a tu heredero? -bromeó.

Jean bufó y Mikasa supo que era el momento de parar la broma. Palmoteó a un lado de su cama y el muchacho se sentó a su lado. Lo besó en la mejilla.

Sí, aun era muy pronto. Quizás más adelante. Pero en ese momento juró que pondría un anillo en el dedo de Mikasa. Algún día.

Cuando Mikasa terminó de desayunar, Jean volvió a la oficina. Pasados unos minutos, un papel se coló bajo la puerta de la habitación de Mikasa. Era un panfleto de la enfermería. "Métodos anticonceptivos"

La chica soltó un suspiro. Se volvió a la cama y dejó el panfleto a un lado de su mesita de noche. Le daría un vistazo más tarde. Quizás, si ya todos la creían embarazada y practicándose abortos, debería iniciar su vida sexual.

Hay que ver cómo es de malpensada la gente.

.

.

 _Pobres Jean y Mikasa. Si nada malo hacían y ya los estaban haciendo padres jaja._

 _Debía ser algo gracioso… y esto salió de mi cabeza. No sé si fue gracioso al final, pero hice lo que pude._

 _Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos._


	6. Celos

El campo de tiro estaba bastante alejado del cuartel, estratégicamente dispuesto en una zona donde no hubiese el peligro de dispararle a alguien por casualidad.

Una serie de blancos de madera estaban dispuestos contra un muro de concreto que contendrían los disparos y evitar una posible "bala loca".

-Apunten.

La voz de mando del capitán Kirstein se alzó potente. Cada miembro del escuadrón puso las armas en posición.

-¡Fuego!

El sonido de varios disparos invadió el ambiente. Los miembros del escuadrón revisaban a la distancia los sitios de impacto. Unos más certeros que otros.

-Apunten a piernas, corazón y cabeza. Cuatro tiros limpios. Apunten. ¡Fuego!

Sinceramente, Jean odiaba entrenar para matar personas. Pero las constantes invasiones de Marley no les habían dejado otra opción.

-Descansen.

Los soldados bajaron sus armas. Jean revisó los tiros mientras los muchachos se retiraban los fonos protectores y comenzaban a charlar entre ellos. En general el desempeño era bueno, excepto por…

-Bicher -llamó Jean y una de las chicas lo miró -Quédate. El resto puede retirarse.

Loretta Bicher era una de las últimas adquisiciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Era una muchacha de carácter afable, tranquila y que daba su mejor esfuerzo en cada entrenamiento. Había sido de las mejores de su generación, pudiendo elegir estar en la Policía Militar, pero decidió entregar su talento a la Legión, a la libertad de la isla.

Cualquiera de sus compañeros diría que Loretta era una buen soldado, eficiente, de mente clara y alta concentración. Incluso Shadis la alabó una vez, lo cual es decir bastante. Pero Loretta solo tenía una debilidad… una que la hacía desconcentrarse del trabajo, la volvía media tonta y especialmente sensible. Esa debilidad o, más bien "ese", era su propio capitán. Sí, así es, Jean Kirstein.

-Toma tu arma y apunta –ordenó el capitán del escuadrón.

La chica hizo tal cual se le indicó. Pero la orden de disparar no llegó, sino que Jean se ubicó a su lado y corrigió su postura. Loretta sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el corazón le latía veloz. No podía evitar mirarlo embobada y completamente roja.

-Hazlo con las dos manos en un comienzo, ¿vale? –tomó la muñeca izquierda de la muchacha y la llevó hasta la mano que sostenía el arma –Eso, bien firme. Tus brazos algo más arriba –nuevamente fue él quien mejoró la posición de sus brazos –Apunta y dispara.

La chica disparó, pero se sentía tiritar completamente. ¡Él estaba tan cerca!

-Mejor –comentó Jean retrocediendo un par de pasos –Otra vez.

La práctica en solitario duró una media hora más, hasta que Loretta fue capaz de acertar sus tiros sin titubear. No hay que culparla por haber estado toda nervios durante ese tiempo, ni menos por ilusionarse con la cercanía de su capitán. Mal que mal, era una chiquilla enamorada como tantas otras.

Todo había comenzado apenas llegó al cuartel hacía un año, en su mano una carta para la comandante Hange donde estaban sus registros de la academia militar. Estaba perdida entre todos esos soldados y pasillos. En la puerta le habían dado una indicación que no captó del todo, por lo que pedir ayuda era lo que correspondía. Por lo mismo se acercó a un par de soldados, una chica de pelo oscuro y un muchacho castaño. Su intención era hablar originalmente con la chica, pero su rostro no era muy amigable cuando le consultó por la oficina de la comandante.

-Eres nueva, ¿no? –preguntó el muchacho y Loretta de inmediato se le quedó mirando con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. ¡Era tan guapo! –Vamos, yo te llevo –miró a la chica con quien hablaba antes –Nos vemos luego, Mikasa.

Luego aprendió Loretta que aquella Mikasa era la gran Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer que valía por cien soldados. Y que, el muchacho que la había llevado a la oficina de la comandante, era otro miembro importante de la legión, ahora el capitán de su escuadrón. Quizás si no hubiesen coincidido a ella se le hubiese olvidado ese palpitar inicial y no hubiese desarrollado ese enamoramiento que solo mermaba su desempeño. Pero durante ese año solo crecía y crecía… ¡y se sentía tan tonta!

Una de sus amigas le decía que tampoco era tan guapo, que tenía cara de caballo y malhumor. Pero para ella era perfecto. Le gustaba todo de él, pero todo. Por lo que, aun cuando sentía vergüenza de estar siendo corregida constantemente por su líder de escuadrón, eran los mejores momentos. Por lo que tomó una decisión: confesaría sus sentimientos.

-Señorita Ackerman, señorita Ackerman.

Era ya entrada la noche, tras la cena. Mikasa detuvo su marcha siendo llamada por una chica que reconoció como del escuadrón de Jean. La muchacha parecía acelerada y nerviosa, de hecho, al llegar a su lado pudo notar que tiritaba ligero.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Mikasa.

Loretta apenas podía moverse, pero debía hacerlo. Sabía, más bien había notado, que Mikasa y Jean eran cercanos, amigos. Se rumoreaba que ella tenía algo con Eren Jaeger, o con Armin Arlet… o con el capitán Levi. En fin, el tema es que suponía que de todas las personas cercanas a su líder de escuadrón, sería Mikasa la más adecuada. Se la veía seria y madura. Por lo mismo decantó por ella.

-¿Podría… podría entregarle esto al señor Kirstein?

Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo extendió. Mikasa lo miró por ambos lados y asintió. Le extrañó a Loretta que no la interrogara. Para cualquier mujer ese movimiento sería obvio, era una carta de amor. Pero Mikasa parecía o muy discreta o no intuía cuál era el contenido.

-Sí, no hay problema… -fue la respuesta de Mikasa.

-Gracias.

Así fue como Loretta se marchó y Mikasa se dirigió a las habitaciones… de los varones. Sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por pasar desapercibida, caminó hasta la habitación que Jean compartía con Connie, mientras Connie se colaba en la habitación que ella compartía con Sasha. Era un buen acuerdo.

-Ya tardabas -comentó Jean al verla ingresar, ordenaba la ropa para el día siguiente sobre la silla de un pequeño escritorio -¿Qué te entretuvo?

Mikasa le entregó la carta que traía en las manos. Jean la recibió. No traía remitente.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Jean mirando el sobre por ambos lados.

-Ni idea. Me la entregó una de las chicas de tu escuadrón. Una castaña, ni alta ni baja, ojos claros.

-¿Agatha?

-No, otra… Parecía nerviosa. Una de carita redonda.

-Ah… Loretta.

-Es la chica con la que tienes problemas, ¿no? -preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama y retirándose la chaqueta -¿La que tienes que ayudar después de los entrenamientos?

-Sí, la misma -Jean dejó el sobre en el escritorio sin abrirla -Me preocupa su desempeño. Si no mejora deberé pedir su traslado a los muros. No puedo arriesgarme, no con los ataques recientes.

-Al menos aun no ha muerto -dejó caer Mikasa quitándose las botas -Quiere decir que tus clases particulares funcionan.

Hubo algo en el tono de voz de Mikasa, algo que Jean detectó. Una ligera cuota de sarcasmo.

-¿Estás celosa? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¡Qué va! -exclamó Mikasa sentada cruzada de piernas y descalza sobre la cama -Tengo al novio más feo de la Legión. Soy toda una estratega.

Sonreía con la misma malicia de Jean. Sabía que picaría, más cuando al segundo fingió absoluta inocencia. Jean se sentó frente a ella.

-Con que soy feo, ¿ah?

-Horrible. Y malgeniado. Solo alguien con muy mal gusto se fijaría en ti.

Jean se acercó para quedar a un palmo de distancia.

-Pues, qué mal gusto tienes Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa llevó sus manos al cabello de Jean enredando sus dedos en él. Se acercó un poco más.

-Velo del lado positivo, Jean. Tienes suerte que tenga mal gusto.

Se le trepó encima rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello uniendo sus labios en un ansioso beso. Jean la apegó a él por las caderas mientras le comía la boca y sus manos le daban un firme agarrón en el trasero. Mikasa respondió mordiéndole el labio.

-Parece que mi chica quiere montarse a este caballo feo -bromeó Jean.

-Expeles romance -respondió Mikasa. Se le salió de encima -Voy al baño.

-Vale.

Mikasa salió del cuarto y Jean comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando iba a dejar la camisa a un lado, miró hacia el escritorio. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Sacó la carta de adentro y sus ojos pasaron por las líneas con gran sorpresa.

-Vaya…

Mikasa volvía a ingresar, Jean dejó la carta torpemente bajo otros papeles. Mikasa notó aquello, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, pasó a abrazarlo y apegársele recorriendo su espalda desnuda con las manos.

-¿Retomamos la cabalgata? -propuso pícara.

Volvieron a besarse y se tiraron precipitados a la cama.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Jean salió más temprano que de costumbre. Debía arreglar algo para una reunión con la comandante. Mikasa se quedó un rato más en la cama, no dormía, pero aprovechaba de descansar. Cuando decidió levantarse finalmente no pudo evitar recordar la carta que había entregado a Jean la noche anterior.

No, ella no era de las que se metiera en las cosas de otros. Pero la sospechosa actitud de Jean la llevó a ello. Buscó la carta entre las hojas sobre el escritorio hasta que dio con ella.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la perfecta caligrafía, pero el contenido fue lo que más la sobresaltó. Aquella carta estaba llena de admiración y afecto. Hasta cierto punto la conmovía que otra chica pudiese ver todo lo que ella veía en Jean. Y, por un segundo, casi podría creer que esas eran sus palabras. Con una salvedad: ella no diría jamás esas cosas. Jean era el meloso de la relación, ella era sarcástica y poco expresiva.

Pero…

Dejó la carta donde la encontró y, terminando de vestirse, salió de la habitación. Ella era una mujer celosa, lo reconocía, pero no podía dejarse llevar por algo así. Sabía que Jean la quería y que lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Ella también lo quería. Sabía que Jean no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Pero…

Iba doblando la esquina para el comedor cuando vio a Jean hablando con la comandante. Ella le sonreía amable y divertida, como siempre. La vio poner una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y él le sonrió de regreso. ¿Qué diablos? Aceleró el paso.

-Buenos días, comandante Hange.

Hange miró sorprendida la intromisión de Mikasa. Notó también cierta incomodidad en su rostro usualmente taciturno. Ahora parecía atenta… como si tuviese que atacar.

-Buen día, Mikasa -saludó afable y volvió a Jean -Buen trabajo. Lo discutiremos más tarde.

-Sí, comandante.

Hange dejó a ambos chicos y se adelantó al comedor. Jean miró a Mikasa volverse hacia el camino que Hange tomó.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó al ver ese gesto asesino en ella.

-Nada -repuso rápido -Vamos a desayunar.

Acto seguido, Mikasa lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró allí. Se dirigieron, como siempre, a aquella mesa junto a la ventana donde ya estaban Armin y Eren. Ambos saludaron y dejaron sus chaquetas en las banquetas a modo de tomar los asientos, cosa de costumbre porque nadie se sentaría allí de todos modos. Era su lugar.

Se dirigieron luego a buscar sus respectivas bandejas, mientras Mikasa miraba asesina a su alrededor. Había soltado la mano de Jean apenas ingresaron al comedor, pero al sentir miradas sobre él, volvió a hacerlo. Jean bajó la vista a su mano atrapada por la de Mikasa y la alzó hasta sus labios dejando un beso en ella.

-¿Qué pasa? -insistió.

-Nada.

A Jean le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada. Al llegar al sitio de las bandejas Mikasa soltó su mano, aun dirigía su mirada a todos lados. Regresaron a la mesa.

-Buenos días -Sasha se sentaba junto a Jean, Connie frente a ella.

-Buenos días -respondieron todos al unísono.

Se concentraron en el desayuno y las conversaciones sobre los planes para el día, nada fuera de lo común. Excepto por Mikasa que se apegaba a Jean cuanto podía. Incluso mantenía una mano en su muslo marcando territorio. Aquella cercanía, una que no era habitual, llamó la atención de muchos en las otras mesas.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó Sasha a Jean indicando un rollito de canela.

-Del mesón, estaban medio ocultos al fondo -indicó -Pero toma. Creo que fue demasiado.

Cuando Jean le extendía el rollo a Sasha, Mikasa lo arrebató y lo volvió a dejar en el plato de Jean.

-Come -dijo imperativa.

-Mika, de verdad que no tengo hambre -dijo Jean despreocupado -Sasha puede tenerlo.

Hizo el amague de pasarle el rollo de canela nuevamente a Sasha quien extendía su mano ansiosa. Mikasa volvió a arrebatárselo y se lo embutió en la boca a Jean.

-Te lo comes y ya.

Jean tuvo que masticar la mitad y lo hizo costosamente. Todos los de la mesa observaban la escena extrañados. Mikasa no se comportaba así con Jean, sí con Eren, pero no con Jean. De hecho, más les extrañó que Jean no reaccionara a aquello. Jean era bueno poniendo en su lugar a Mikasa.

Sasha fue por un bollo y Jean ya tragaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? -murmuró al oído de Mikasa.

-¿Por qué querías darle tu rollo a Sasha? -masculló Mikasa.

-Porque no lo quería.

-Igual te lo comiste -sentenció.

-Porque me lo metiste en la boca -respondió Jean exaltado -¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy?

Mikasa lo miró fijo a los ojos.

-Nada.

Luego del desayuno y que Mikasa no se separara de Jean en cada instante, incluso guardó ella su bandeja cuando la chica que recibía las sobras extendió sus manos, ambos se dirigieron a sus labores diarias.

-Hoy trabajaremos con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional -anunció Mikasa a su escuadrón.

Un joven alzó la mano.

-Capitana Ackerman. ¿No se suponía que hoy tendríamos entrenamiento físico?

Mikasa lo miró fijo, muy seria. El joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero. Nadie chistó y fueron por sus equipos de maniobras y siguieron a Mikasa hasta el bosque.

-Ackerman… -saludó Jean cuando la vio llegar en compañía de su escuadrón -¿Tienes entrenamiento? -sacó una hoja de su carpeta -Porque yo tengo el campo de entrenamiento designado.

-Nuestros escuadrones entrenarán juntos -dijo Mikasa con seguridad.

Jean se la quedó mirando. Mikasa dio instrucciones a su escuadrón, los que se unieron al de Jean en la persecución de objetivos ocultos entre los árboles.

-Nada -dijo Mikasa ante la insistente mirada de Jean -No pasa nada.

Pero mientras cada uno se preocupaba de su escuadrón, Mikasa no podía evitar poner sus ojos en cada chica, incluyendo a las propias. Sobre todo cuando una se enredó entre las cuerdas y Jean fue en su ayuda.

-Deja, yo lo hago -indicó Mikasa llegando hasta ellos.

Cada vez que una chica se acercaba a Jean ella iba hasta allí y respondía por él. Marcaba su territorio estando siempre cerca. Incluso lo tocaba en ocasiones. En el hombro, en la cintura, manteniendo una cercanía extrema. Jean comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con ello.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Mikasa no dio un momento para que ninguna chica se acercara a Jean a consultar algo. Pero cuando se dirigían al comedor ya para almorzar, Jean se le perdió de vista. Claro, ella respondía a algo de un chico de su escuadrón. Se alteró. ¿Dónde estaba?

.

.

-Tenemos que hablar, los dos.

Loretta asintió ya cuando se habían alejado del campo de entrenamiento, a un costado justo junto a los establos.

Jean volvió a alzar la voz.

-Recibí tu carta y… te agradezco las palabras -dijo con calma, la chica se ruborizó al extremo -Pero estoy enamorado de alguien más. Tengo novia.

Loretta se sorprendió. ¿Quién era su novia? Nunca lo había visto cerca de alguna chica como para sospechar. No habían rumores a su alrededor. Era algo… sorprendente. No, obvio que alguien como él podía tener novia, pero…

-Eres una gran chica, sé que encontrarás a alguien más. Pero yo… no estoy disponible.

Loretta asintió. No pudo evitar que la información le afectara y sus ojos se aguaron. Pensaba que tanta dedicación de su líder de escuadrón podía significar algo más.

-¿No te gusto… ni siquiera un poco?

Jean no esperaba eso. Pensaba que bastaba con aclararlo y tal. ¿Gustarle? Era una chica linda y empeñosa. Pero no. Él ya tenía a la chica de sus sueños.

-Lo siento -respondió algo afectado.

Nunca le había pasado que una chica fuese así. Tan dulce y directa. Se sentía halagado de despertar esa clase de sentimientos en alguien. Fue peor cuando Loretta se puso a llorar.

No pudo evitar poner las manos en los hombros de la chica y luego, cuando se calmó un poco alzarle el mentón suavemente. Le entregó un pañuelo y ella se limpió las lágrimas.

-No llores. No valgo tanto la pena, ¿sí?

Cuando Loretta estuvo algo más tranquila volvió muy avergonzada al cuartel. Jean se quedó un momento más en los establos. Todo esto seguido atentamente por Mikasa, quien estaba escondida en un rincón.

Sobre todo las últimas palabras de Jean daban vueltas en su cabeza. "No valgo tanto la pena". ¿Cómo que no? Era inteligente, divertido, honesto… era una buena persona, un líder admirable. Además era tan cálido y cariñoso con ella. Siempre tenía lindos detalles… y la hacía reír. La hacía sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo, a pesar de todo lo lúgubre que éste fuera. La hacía tener esperanzas de un futuro mejor. Y… la hacía sentir hermosa y… deseada.

Ella… ¿hacía esas cosas por él? ¿Por qué decía que no valía la pena? Y si… ¿y si se daba cuenta que esa otra chica veía todas esas cosas en él? Esas cosas que ella misma no le decía… si hubiese una chica más demostrativa, que le demostrara que él sí valía la pena…

De pronto lo vio salir del establo y dirigirse al cuartel. Dejó pasar un tiempo antes de aparecerse en el comedor. Hizo como si no hubiese presenciado nada y pasó a sentarse junto a sus compañeros. Jean no estaba ahí. Eso era extraño… quizás estaba cuestionándose lo de la carta. Tal vez estaba barajando la posibilidad de… ¡No, eso nunca! ¡Jean nunca la dejaría!

¿Verdad?

De pronto un grupo de la policía militar ingresó al comedor. Todos se pusieron de pie por inercia. Hange salió frente a ellos.

-Legión de Reconocimiento -alzó la voz y todos se cuadraron -Nos visita, la Reina Historia Reiss.

Todos se arrodillaron ante la presencia de la reina. Para ellos era un honor, para los chicos de la tropa 104, era volver a ver a una vieja amiga. Mikasa notó que Jean estaba entre quienes ingresaron con Historia. Claro, era la mano derecha de la comandante. Eso explicaba su ausencia. No estaba cuestionándose nada de la dichosa carta ni la niña llorosa. Suspiró aliviada.

-Por favor, descansen -la voz de Historia, como siempre, se escuchaba dulce y plácida, pero firme y segura -Es para mí un honor compartir con quienes han tomado este rumbo. El entregar sus corazones a la humanidad. Yo soy una de ustedes, y mi corazón con toda la humanidad en los muros.

Los soldados la escuchaban con emoción y aun más emocionados cuando Historia tomó asiento junto a sus antiguos compañeros. Por supuesto que las conversaciones giraron en torno a ella y así debía ser. Hacía tiempo que no se veían ni podían compartir. Claro que era una visita no solo protocolar, Historia necesitaba hablar algunas cosas con la comandante y los miembros altos de la Legión.

Un momento así era para dejar las frivolidades de lado. Mikasa ante todo era una soldado. Pero no pudo disimular un gesto de infinita molestia cuando notó que Jean prestaba demasiada atención a Historia. Claro… ¿quién no lo haría? Historia era hermosa, tenía carácter, pero era una mujer dulce.

-¿Cómo estás, Mikasa? -Historia le hablaba -Se te bien. Te cortaste el pelo, te queda hermoso.

Mikasa se limitó a sonreírle leve, pero Historia ya sabía como era ella. La reina charló un poco con ella y Sasha, cosas que podían interesarle a las chicas. Recordando sus tiempos de reclutas y los que compartió con la Legión. Fue una visita agradable, al menos verla un momento, antes que volviera a su reunión con Hange, Levi, Eren y Armin. Reunión que duró hasta medianoche.

.

.

-No puedo creer que finalmente Jean lo consiguió.

Hitch, dentro de la guardia de la reina, se instalaba en la habitación de Sasha y Mikasa una vez terminada su ronda. No se veían desde hace un par de años y ella siempre fue buena para charlar.

-¿Conseguir qué? -preguntó Mikasa metiéndose a la cama.

-Ay, tan bobita -se rio acomodándose entre las ropas de cama y girando para ver a Mikasa -A ti, a eso me refiero. Ya era hora que le dieras bola al pobre. Es un buen muchacho.

Mikasa frunció leve el ceño.

-¡Ay, por Dios! Dime que no estás celosa por algo así -exclamó Hitch -Solo fue una jugarreta. Nada en serio.

Detrás de Mikasa, Sasha le hacía señas a Hitch para que cerrara la boca. Pero era muy tarde, la policía militar había abierto la boca grande. Mikasa notó que Hitch se detuvo y volteó a ver a Sasha quien sonreía inocente.

-¿Qué no fue nada serio? -masculló Mikasa lento paseando su vista entre ambas.

Hitch tragó saliva espesa y Sasha sintió ese escalofrío marca Ackerman. Al ver que Hitch perdió la voz y antes que Mikasa sacara a relucir su especialidad de cortar carne, Sasha alzó la voz:

-Hitch tuvo un amorío con Jean -la indicó aterrorizada.

-Pero no fue nada serio -se precipitó la policía angustiada al ver el rostro asesino de la chica. Agitaba sus manos delante de ella -Fue una tontería. Ya sabes, yo no me tomo esas cosas en serio. Es todo todito tuyo -hizo una pausa al ver que Mikasa baja la guardia -Pensé que lo sabías…

Mikasa se hizo la desentendida.

-No lo sabía y tampoco me interesa que hizo o dejó de hacer.

Hitch se metió a su cama y fingió interés en cepillar su cabello. Sasha por su lado parecía muy nerviosa. Mikasa detectó aquello y la miró suspicaz.

-¡Ya, vale! -exclamó Sasha -Besé a Jean jugando a la botella cuando éramos reclutas -confesó.

Hitch miró a Sasha sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo pasaban esas cosas? -exclamó Mikasa más sorprendida por lo del juego que por el hecho.

-En las reuniones nocturnas en las que tú no participabas -explicó acelerada.

-¡Se suponía que no habías besado a nadie! Que por eso te besabas con Connie. ¡Me mentiste!

-Ay, pero si eso no cuenta -desestimó Sasha.

-Sasha tiene razón -opinó Hitch -Son juegos de niños -Además, una cosa es besar a un amigo por juego y la otra besar al chico que te gusta.

Sasha asentía enérgica. Mikasa bufó.

-Yo nunca me besé con un amigo -masculló Mikasa -Eso de andar regalando besos no es mi estilo -hizo una pausa en la que las chicas la miraban expectantes. Mikasa miró a Sasha -¿A quién más besó Jean en esos estúpidos juegos?

-¡No vayas a decirle! -exclamó Hitch a Sasha.

Pero Sasha era la mejor amiga de Mikasa, era incapaz de mentirle. Y su capacidad de callar la boca era cercana a cero.

-A Mina, a Betsie, a Karinne, a Historia…

-¿A Historia? -exclamó Hitch anonadada.

-¡No puedo creer que Historia se prestara para esas idioteces! -ahora Mikasa exclamaba -Además que ella no estaba con… tú sabes… -miró a Sasha y la chica se alzó de hombros sin saber que responder.

-Eran juegos de niños. Además no es nuestra culpa que no te sumaras.

-Y tampoco es su culpa que tu novio sea un caliente de mierda -comentó Hitch despreocupada -Tiene su fama…

-¿Qué? -Mikasa no salía de su sorpresa -¿Fama de qué?

-De manitas largas -bromeó Hitch.

-¡Basta, Hitch! No le eches más leña a la hoguera!

Mikasa se salió de la cama vuelta una furia. ¿Con que Jean tenía mala fama? Sabía que no era ningún santurrón y no era su culpa que ella no hubiese incursionado en nada de ese estilo antes. ¡Pero qué ira tenía! Sobre todo porque su novio "manitas largas" no había sido nada manos largas con ella durante un año. ¿Acaso no le gustaba tanto como las otras chicas?

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Sasha cuando notó que Mikasa se vestía -Oye, son estupideces. No te vas a enojar por eso, ¿verdad?

-¡No estoy enojada!

Pero aquello no quejó duda que estaba furiosa. Tanto Hitch como Sasha vieron salir a Mikasa hecha una furia de la habitación. Sasha hizo el amague de ir tras ella, pero Hitch la hizo cambiar de opinión. Mikasa debía aprender a lidiar con el pasado de las personas.

Y eso Mikasa lo sabía. Pero tenía tanta rabia. No era algo racional, le salía del estómago y la invadía completa. Se sentía traicionada por Sasha por no contarle antes. Se sentía traicionada por Jean porque… porque… ¡porque se suponía que ella le gustaba y andaba de putón por la vida! ¿Y si pensaba en otras chicas cuando estaba con ella? ¿Y si le había sido infiel? ¿Y si… y si lo era ahora? O… quizás lo sería después…

En su recorrido por los pasillos, ya de noche, los más pequeños ruidos podían ser escuchados. Así fue como reconoció la voz de Jean proveniente de una de las oficinas. ¡Ya todos deberían estar en sus habitaciones!

Con esa furia latente caminó hasta de donde procedía la voz. Escuchó una risa cantarina del mismo lugar. Era la única oficina con la luz encendida. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se asomó apenas para ser vista, su mirada asesina lista para lanzarse sobre su enemigo.

En la oficina Jean charlaba con Historia. La postura de ambos era relajada. Uno a cada lado del escritorio. La luz destacaba las preciosas facciones de la reina de la isla. Historia era hermosa. Tan hermosa que parecía una diosa. Aun en sus tiempos de recluta siempre fue delicada y femenina. Tal como todas las chicas que Sasha mencionó como "amiguitas" de Jean. La misma Hitch era una coqueta de lo peor. Pero ella misma… ella no era así. Entonces, ¿por qué le gustaba a Jean? Si se notaba que su gusto de chicas era muy diferente a ella misma.

Notó que Jean le mostraba unos papeles a Historia, le explicaba algo a lo que Mikasa no puso atención. Solo podía concentrarse en el tono amable que Jean utilizaba con su ex compañera y en la sonrisa amigable que mostraba.

Cuando iba a retirarse, Jean miró a la puerta y reconoció la silueta de Mikasa tras ella.

-¿Mika? -Mikasa pegó un respingo al escucharse nombrar -Pasa…

La chica ingresó en la oficina a paso cauto, tal como si estuviera frente al enemigo. Cada paso pensado, en guardia.

-Justo hablábamos de ti, Mikasa -dijo Historia -Siéntate. Ya acabamos con esto -indicó los documentos sobre la mesa -Lamento haber retenido a Jean. ¿Tenían una cita?

-No -respondió Jean de inmediato -Pero es una linda sorpresa tener a mi chica aquí. Pensaba que dormías, bonita.

-Es difícil con Hitch y su bocota -dijo con tono duro y Jean frunció en ceño. Entendió perfectamente a lo que iba, leía muy bien a Mikasa.

Historia sonrió dulce. Se puso de pie y ambos soldados hicieron una venia por reflejo.

-Los dejaré disfrutar de la noche -dijo prudente -Con su permiso.

-Te acompañamos. No puedes andar sin guardia y es mi labor -dijo Jean -Y la de Mikasa. Es la mejor soldado de la Legión, ¿verdad?

Historia asintió agradada.

-Lo es. Y son mis amigos. Es grato pasar tiempo con ustedes.

Iniciaron la marcha hasta la habitación designada a Historia. Un par de guardias, dos chicas, frente a la puerta. Abrieron para dejarle el paso haciendo una venia. Jean y Mikasa emprendieron el camino lejos de ese sector, camino a las barracas.

-¿Qué pasa, Mika? -preguntó Jean cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

-Nada.

No detuvo su caminar, pero Jean la detuvo suave por el brazo.

-Lo de Hitch fue hace bastante y fue solo una jugarreta. Nada más.

Mikasa se sorprendió que él pudiese saber aquello. Quizás fue demasiado obvia, pero también fue su intención. Debía admitirlo.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? -preguntó Mikasa sin filtro.

-Sí.

Lo esperaba, pero no estaba lista para escucharlo.

-Mika… fue antes de que empezáramos a salir. Mucho antes. No te enojes por algo así.

-¿Y te gustó? -murmuró Mikasa bajando la voz a un murmullo. Bajó la vista.

-Mikasa… fue solo eso. Nada más. Una cosa llevó a la otra y ya. No tuvo importancia.

-¿Tampoco tiene importancia cuando nosotros lo hacemos? ¿También una cosa lleva a la otra?

-¿Qué? -exclamó Jean -No. Claro que tiene importancia cuando es contigo. ¿En qué estás pensando? No tiene punto de comparación.

Mikasa apretó los dientes.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres te acostaste antes que yo?

Jean frunció el ceño.

-No voy a responder eso -respondió serio -Porque no tiene nada que ver con lo de nosotros. No cambia en lo absoluto lo que tenemos.

-Yo no había estado con nadie antes… -masculló Mikasa.

Jean la tomó de las manos.

-Y si yo hubiese sabido que en algún momento ibas a fijarte en mí, tampoco hubiese estado con nadie más. Eres… eres el amor de mi vida…

-¡Pero te acostabas con otras mujeres!

-¡Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti! -exclamó Jean -¡Y tampoco fueron tantas! ¿Cuál es el problema? Estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo doce años. ¿Eso no vale?

-¡Pero igual te acostabas con otras! ¡Y te besaste con Sasha!

-¿Qué? -Jean parpadeó descolocado -¡Eso fue un juego de niños! Sasha es mi mejor amiga. No confundas las cosas. Era un estúpido juego.

-¿Quién fue tu primer beso? -preguntó Mikasa mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-Una chica de Trost. Tenía diez años, ella también. Era una compañera de escuela. ¿Qué importa eso? -dijo Jean algo exasperado.

-¿Sabes quien fue mi primer beso? -insistió Mikasa -Tú. ¿Mi primer chico? Tú. Y tú tienes la fama de putón. Hitch te llamó "manos largas". ¡Se suponía que me amabas a mí!

-¡Y yo suponía que amabas a Eren! ¿Qué iba a hacer? -exclamó Jean, y Mikasa bajó la vista -¡Nunca pensé que me ibas a mirar con otros ojos! ¿Quién era yo comparado con la persona que salvó tu vida? ¡Nadie!

Mikasa se sobresaltó.

-Tú también salvaste mi vida…

-En un contexto de batalla. No es lo mismo -aclaró -Pero lo hice. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Te fuiste detrás de Eren. ¿Qué querías que pensara? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Esperarte toda la vida cuando no creía tener un chance contigo? No seas injusta. Me vale mierda quienes estuvieron antes que tú. Solo quiero que seas la última. ¿Acaso eso no te importa? -hizo una pausa -Quiero que siempre seas lo último que vea al fin del día y lo primero que vea al despertar. Quiero que cuando acabe esta mierda nos perdamos en una casa en el campo. Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado y hacer un par de críos… o más de un par. Tener una familia contigo. ¡Y nunca quise nada de eso con ninguna otra! Y si eso no te importa y si no quieres lo mismo… -calló de pronto y calmó el tono -Quiero volverme viejo a tu lado. Ver como tu precioso pelo negro se llena de canas. Verte convertirte en la viejita más linda del mundo y contarle a mis nietos que te hice feliz… porque eso es lo único que quiero. Te amo, más que a mi propia vida. Y si mi pasado pesa tanto como para echar por la borda todo eso… no sé…

Mikasa guardó silencio. Nunca había escuchado a Jean hablar del futuro. Ella misma vivía el presente sin esperar nada más. Una casita en el campo se escuchaba muy bien. Hijos… sí, ella tendría hijos con él si el futuro les regalara la paz. ¡Y claro que quería verlo hacerse viejo a su lado!

Pero…

-¿Te parecían más atractivas que yo? Las otras… -preguntó Mikasa.

-Nunca ha habido para mí una mujer más hermosa, más admirable y más inteligente que tú. Eres perfecta a mis ojos… así tal cual.

Mikasa asintió guardando silencio.

-¿Ni siquiera Historia?

Jean alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? -pasó una mano por su espalda baja y la atrajo hacia él sin resistencia. Alzó su mentón para poder tenerla cerca -Para mí no ha habido más que Mikasa Ackerman. Y lo único que quiero es que tu apellido sea Kirstein en algún momento. Y me vale Mare y sus putos titanes. Me vale Reiner, me valen todos. Si para convertirte en mi mujer tengo que matarlos a todos, lo haré.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Porque nunca pensé que te fijaras en alguien tan poca cosa como yo… Te mereces al mejor hombre del mundo. A uno que puedas admirar. Uno que pueda darte todo el mundo. Te mereces al más inteligente, valiente y más guapo. Y no soy nada de eso…

Mikasa entonces entendió las palabras que Jean dijo a Loretta. Él no se consideraba a su propia altura. Mikasa lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

-Eres inteligente, eres increíblemente valiente… y siempre creí que eras muy guapo -alzó la mirada -Pero eras tan desagradable con mi propia familia… ¿Sabes que nunca vi a Eren como algo más que a mi hermano?

-Lo sé… ya me lo has dicho -respondió Jean con voz calma.

Mikasa le sonrió.

-Cuando todo esto termine… -dijo Mikasa mirándolo a los ojos -Cumple tu promesa… quiero la casita en el campo… quiero los niños… Dame una vida que atesorar.

Jean la abrazó con fuerza. Mikasa escondió su rostro en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello y soltó un suspiro trémulo. Se sentía tan tonta e insegura de solo pensar que él pudiese pensar en otras mujeres. Que, en algún momento, dejara de quererla.

Mikasa sintió el abrazo de Jean soltarse y se angustió. Pero lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarla de la mano.

-Cásate conmigo, Mikasa Ackerman. Ahora o dentro de cien años si nuestra vida es así de larga… -la miraba a los ojos -Pero cásate conmigo -Mikasa sonrió amplio -No tengo un anillo que ofrecerte, pero ya lo tendré. Prometo darte una vida que sea digna de ti. No puedo prometerte un castillo… pero puedo jurarte que te amaré cada día de mi miserable existencia. Solo… cásate conmigo.

Mikasa lo vio arrodillado frente a ella, como si ella fuese una reina. Ella, una simple soldado, una chica de campo. Ella y él eran iguales. ¿Por qué tomaba esa actitud? ¿Cómo si estuviese a sus pies?

-Ponte de pie… por favor… -murmuró.

Jean obedeció, Mikasa sujetó su mano con firmeza.

-Tú y yo somos iguales -dijo ella con su voz serena -Lo mismo que tú quieres, es lo que yo quiero. No necesitas arrodillarte para pedirme nada… -hizo una pausa y lo jaló hacia ella -Me casaré contigo, solo si me prometes que nunca más dirás que no vales la pena… porque para mí… vales muchísimo -puso una mano en el pecho de Jean -Vales todo lo que quiero, ahora… y mañana… y todos los días después de mañana.

Jean quería saltar, chillar y celebrar. Pero se aguantó. Aún había un asunto que tratar.

-¿No más celos? -preguntó serio.

Mikasa sonrió amplio. Alzó su mano izquierda frente al rostro de Jean.

-Mientras no vea un anillo en este dedo y en esta mano tuya -alzó la de Jean -No te daré tregua -Jean bufó -Quiero que todas sepan que eres solo mío.

-Tan posesiva -suspiró de buen humor.

Solo tenían dieciocho años. Eran muy jóvenes. Pero también eran tan jóvenes cuando se vieron obligados a matar. Habían crecido y madurado a presión. Tampoco sabían sin tenían un futuro… pero ¡qué más daba!

-Dame una semana -dijo Jean con seguridad.

-Solo una semana… y haré tu vida imposible esa semana. Manitas largas… -bromeó.

Una semana después Mikasa Ackerman lucía orgullosa una sencilla argolla de plata en su mano izquierda. No era oro como lucían los ricos, ni traía piedras preciosas. Pero le bastaba ver una igual en la mano izquierda de Jean.

Jean no cumpliría su promesa hasta tres años después, cuando el conflicto hubiese explotado entre Mare, el mundo y Erdia. Cuando la paz momentánea -porque la paz nunca se debe dar por sentada- llegara a sus vidas. Entonces, volvió a ponerse de rodillas frente a su novia, en el umbral de esa humilde casita en el campo que con tanto esfuerzo consiguió para hacerla su hogar.

Pero esa es material del siguiente capítulo.

Para quienes se pregunten, Loretta se puso de novia con un chico diez años mayor, un antiguo perteneciente a las tropas estacionarias, de apellido Sommerville. Seguro les suena.

.

.


	7. Lemon

Si bien el conflicto internacional seguía presente, estaba estancado de una manera diplomática. Las fuerzas del ejército siempre existirían esperando a aquella amenaza implícita que existía en ese momento de _paz_.

– _Sé que prefieres el campo… pero tenemos que trasladarnos a la capital –dijo Jean._

 _Mikasa lo miró en silencio. Entendía perfectamente aquello. Con el nuevo cargo de Jean en el ejército, permanecer en Shinganshina era imposible._

– _Quise darte lo que querías. Lo siento._

 _La mujer asintió silenciosa recorriendo la estancia de aquella pequeña casa con la vista. Habían puesto tanto empeño en hacerla su hogar y ahora debían dejarla._

– _¿Cuándo nos vamos? –preguntó Mikasa con tono bajo._

– _Tenemos un mes –respondió Jean y la tomó de la mano –Será para mejor, te lo prometo._

Para mejor, sí claro. Ni llegados a la capital y dándoles una escasa semana para alistar su nueva casa, enviaron a Jean a supervisar las instalaciones en la costa. De eso ya un mes. Y en ese mes ella tuvo que estar a cargo de su nuevo batallón. Un trabajo que antes la llenó de orgullo, de saber que su labor les llevaría a recuperar la libertad. Pero la libertad real nunca sería alcanzada. Ni aunque ahora hubiese paz. La paz nunca era real, era solo una sensación momentánea. Había luchado tanto por esa paz… para solo darse cuenta que no la disfrutaba y su mente solo se llenaba de potenciales peligros. Estar en el ejército le traía recuerdos… tan negros. En su nuevo escuadrón no había rostros conocidos ni nadie a quien realmente querer proteger. Ya nada la movía allí.

Terminó el té que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y dejó los papeles que revisaba en el suelo. Bastaba ya de trabajo.

– _Te prometo que conseguiré la mejor casa de la capital. Con un enorme jardín. Y con baño con alcantarillado… eso sería un gran paso, ¿no crees?_

Bueno, de eso no podía quejarse. No era lo mismo salir de la casa para ir al llamado de la naturaleza ni tener que calentar agua en la estufa para poder darse un buen baño. También el jardín de la nueva casa era grande y le había dedicado el poco tiempo que tenía. El amoblado de la casa era agradable y, realmente, todo estaba bien.

Era ella la que no estaba bien ahí. Y no, no era porque la casa en el campo fuera mejor, no lo era. Tampoco porque se había encaprichado con ella, no era ninguna niña. Mientras estuviesen juntos, todo estaría bien.

Todos eran muy amables con ella. ¡Cómo no iban a serlo! Era una capitana del ejército, una veterana de guerra… y la esposa del comandante. Y la capital tampoco estaba mal… era muy bonita. También entendía que era más seguro estar ahí. Vivían en el sector de las familias del ejército, resguardados por seguridad día y noche.

– _Tiene tres habitaciones, además de la principal. Está amoblada, pero podemos arreglarla como gustes. ¿Te fijaste que hay una plaza cerca? Y estamos cerca del mercado…_

Mikasa se acomodó entre la ropa de cama y apagó la luz. Ningún ruido podía escuchar, salvo unos grillos en el exterior. Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a la ventana y soltó un suspiro. Volvió a darse vuelta.

En ese mes en la ausencia de Jean se dedicó a cambiar cosas de lugar. Ni siquiera encontró una cosa que comprar… nada. Ordenó sus pertenencias, las pocas que tenían, en gavetas y algunos retratos que Jean había hecho de sus tiempos de reclutas los colocó en marcos y colgó en las paredes. Le hacía bien ver rostros conocidos… de personas que jamás volvería a ver.

Ahora las caras que veía era planas, no le transmitían nada. Nada. Salvo Jean. Cuando lo miraba podía reconocerse a sí misma en sus ojos… y ver a cada uno de los que ya no estaba. Sabía que él hacía todo por hacerla feliz dentro de sus posibilidades. Pero la única que podía combatir con la ausencia y la melancolía era ella misma. Debía liberarse de ello, mirar atrás sin dolor… o no sumergirse en ello. Debía dar un paso para seguir construyendo su presente y para mirar al futuro con esperanza. Pero… ¿cómo se construía un futuro sobre cimientos resquebrajados? Había perdido a tantos durante tanto tiempo, su vida se había establecido sobre pérdidas… ¿cuándo comenzaría a ganar? ¿Cuándo se liberaría de un pasado así?

– _No te gusta… la casa._

– _No es eso. Es…_

Pero no supo que responder. No, no era la casa sin duda. Pero esa tarde vio a Jean partir al cuartel para cumplir con la orden de retirarse a la costa por un mes. Pudo ver en el rostro de su antiguo compañero y su esposo hacía tres años, la desilusión. Y a Mikasa le dolía no haber podido remediar aquello. Decirle que no era él, ni la casa, ni la capital. Era ella, quien venía a caer en cuenta que todo era diferente y que, de alguna manera, había perdido el rumbo. En un comienzo se distrajo con todo lo que la instauración de la _paz_ , luego fue la casa del campo, la boda… y no tuvo un momento para decantarlo todo. Pero desde que Jean le anunció el traslado a la capital que algo se había movido en ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en los que habían partido. En todas las vidas truncadas… Y pensaba en sus padres. Vivir con Jean, tener su casa, ser familia… era inevitable pensar en ellos y en la familia que perdió. Ahora cuando construía la propia, su corazón añoraba lo que perdió hacía tantos años. Poder compartir todo con ellos. Le hubiese gustado tanto… tanto que sus padres la hubiesen visto casarse. Que sus amigos hubiesen estado con ella.

Nunca se había se había visto más hermosa ni más radiante. Eso último lo había dicho Jean un día mirando la fotografía que celosamente mantenía en su mesita de noche. Mikasa no lo diría, pero él se veía increíble también. Pero no alimentaría su crecido ego.

Ante ese pensamiento se sonrió dejando atrás la melancolía. Se dispuso a dormir finalmente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había conciliado el sueño, para cuando se sintió rodear por la cintura, un cuerpo helado contra su espalda y un beso en su hombro en la parte que no cubría el camisón. Se hubiese sobresaltado si no hubiese reconocido inmediatamente a quien ahora la aprisionaba contra él. Conocía esa manera de abrazar, el aroma de su piel y el tacto de sus besos.

Mikasa se volteó para quedar frente a él. Solo hubo una mirada intensa en la penumbra de la noche. En los ojos de Mikasa la profunda añoranza e ilusión de volver a verlo. En él podía reflejarse lo mismo… y Mikasa amaba eso.

Las palabras de bienvenida, los "te extrañé" murieron en sus labios sin siquiera abandonar sus bocas demasiado ocupadas en buscar en el otro el consuelo a las pasadas noches en soledad. Las manos de Mikasa desabotonaban la camisa que Jean ni siquiera se había retirado en la premura de sentirla cerca, mientras que él descorría la tela de la camisola para sentir el calor de la piel de sus muslos y frotarla posesivo.

Mikasa coló sus manos por entre la tela de la camisa entreabierta aferrándose al cuerpo de Jean, queriendo fundirse en él. Aquella mano que frotada su muslo fue corriendo la camisola pasando por sus caderas hasta atraparle el trasero sin nada de sutileza. Mikasa bajó aquella mano que lo atraía hacia ella por un costado y con la experiencia del tiempo deshizo el broche del cinturón, así como del botón del pantalón colándose para atrapar el sexo de su esposo y frotarlo tal y como le gustaba.

Lo escuchó soltar un gemido contra su boca para pasar a saborearle la piel del cuello. Sus manos le abandonaron el trasero y continuaron bajo la camisola para acariciarle los senos. No había mucho romance en ello, solo la necesidad ardiente de eliminar la distancia, de borrar el tiempo de ausencia.

Se deshicieron de sus ropas y quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar de la habitación. Jean se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz para buscar un preservativo en la mesita de noche que se colocó lo más rápido que pudo. Se volvió hacia Mikasa para volver a atraparla en su ansioso tacto. La luz permanecía encendida y sus ojos se acostumbraba a la habitación iluminada.

Con un rápido movimiento, Jean giró quedando de espaldas sobre el colchón logrando que Mikasa quedara sobre él. No necesitó decir nada, ella supo que el olvido de no apagar la luz era porque deseaba mirarla. Lo veía en sus ojos que recorrían su cuerpo desnudo sobre él, tal como sus manos que se instalaron nuevamente sobre sus pecho. Fue ella quien lo dirigió a su interior y soltó un gemido que Jean encontró extremadamente sensual. Mikasa comenzó a moverse y Jean la sostenía ahora por las caderas viéndola llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello se movía al vaivén de su cuerpo. Estaba hermosa siguiendo su propio ritmo, dueña de su placer. Y si él ahora era una herramienta para que ella alcanzara el clímax, lo aceptaba gustoso. La sintió tensarse, a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de los jadeos que salían de aquella preciosa boca mezclándose con los propios. Mikasa apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Jean. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante jadeando pero aun presionando sus caderas contra él, queriendo perpetuar la deliciosa sensación que de su interior brotaba invadiendo cada espacio de su cuerpo. De pronto alzó levemente la mirada, brillosa y plena. Era la señal que él esperaba. Rodó nuevamente sobre la cama, saliendo de ella y dejándola bajo él.

La besó profundo y lento, tocando su cuerpo y frotando su sexo con el propio, solo jugando en su entrada, con aquel punto sensible que la hacía tiritar aun presa del anterior orgasmo. La dejó disfrutar y calmarse, mas sin previo aviso la penetró con poca delicadeza logrando que pegara un pequeño respingo. Se vio rodeado por una de las piernas de su mujer, la que llevó hacia adelante permitiéndose mayor profundidad. Mikasa ya no gemía suave, lo hacía intenso, entre jadeos.

Jean aceleraba y enlentecía divirtiéndose en sus propias sensaciones y las que sabía Mikasa estaba viviendo. Su vida sexual era buena, siempre lo había sido. Se conocían, sabían sus gustos y límites. Así pues, él volvió a salir de ella y con una presión en el costado de Mikasa le indicó que se volteara boca abajo. Le levantó las caderas y ella se aferró a las sábanas cuando se sintió embestir profundo y un mordisco en el hombro que le produjo un escalofrío.

Ahora él llevaba el ritmo moviéndola por las caderas contra su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se desplazó por la espalda de Mikasa hasta llegar a enredarse entre su cabello negro y lo tomó para jalarla de él. Entonces ella volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Se le apegó y llevó el ritmo tal como lo hizo antes. Un gimoteo salió de su garganta cargado de placer antes que Jean la penetrara con fuerza un par de veces más y la rodeara con un brazo apegándole el pecho contra la espalda. La aprisionaba con fuerza y un resoplido grave invadió la habitación. Ella lo secundó con un sonido de agrado bastante erótico, una mezcla entre gemido, quejido y suspiro.

Él se retiró y Mikasa se tendió perezosa en la cama. Jean se reclinó para besarla lento, ahora con parsimonia y profundo afecto. Palabras cariñosas abandonaron sus labios antes que él se perdiera en el baño a deshacerse del preservativo.

Estuvo de regreso en un momento, acariciando perezosamente su costado.

–Te extrañaba tanto –murmuró Jean recorriendo el labio inferior de Mikasa con el pulgar.

Mikasa depositó un beso en aquel pulgar.

–Y yo a ti.

Jean acarició el negro cabello de Mikasa que ya llegaba hasta sus hombros. Jugó con un par de mechones con la mirada algo perdida.

–Tienes sueño –dijo Mikasa al verlo taciturno –¿A qué hora debes presentarte en el cuartel mañana?

–Tengo un par de días libres –informó ordenando el cabello de Mikasa tras su hombro pasando a acariciarle el brazo –Dejé todo listo antes de venir a casa. Me merezco unos días con mi mujer. ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue dormir todos estos días solo en esa cama fría?

–Me imagino que sufriste horrores sin meterme tus pies helados entre las piernas.

–Eres la mejor estufita. Toda suave y calientita –la aprisionó entre sus brazos –Tan rica… –buscó llevar sus manos de regreso al trasero de su mujer –Eres tan rica, mi amor.

–¿Vas a sobajearme otra vez? –preguntó Mikasa de buen humor –Pero qué manos más largas tienes.

–Y te encanta.

–No me quejo –bromeó enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo –Jean… me gustaría hablar algo contigo antes que volvamos a hacerlo.

–¿Vamos a hacerlo otra vez? Por eso te amo… –buscó sus labios ansioso, pero Mikasa lo apartó ligero por el pecho –¿Qué? ¿Huelo mal? Pero si me duché en el cuartel.

–Hueles a sexo.

–Ay, pero que cosa más buena –bromeó –Tú también…

Mikasa frunció el ceño, no porque le dijera que olía a sexo, sino porque no la dejaba hablar. Jean corrió sus manos hasta la baja espalda de Mikasa dando a entender que la escuchaba.

–Me gusta esta casa –dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Jean por el cambio abrupto de tema –No tiene nada que envidiarle a la casa en el campo, pero me alegra que decidiéramos no venderla.

–Nunca fue la idea… es nuestra. Algún día podremos volver. Te lo prometo.

–Lo sé. Cuando seamos viejos, con nuestros hijos y nietos –comentó Mikasa con naturalidad, Jean sonrió amplio ante esa imagen –De lo mismo quiero hablar… –lo abrazó ocultando su rostro justo junto al oído de Jean –Quiero un bebé… tengamos un hijo.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó Jean apartándose para verla a la cara. En su rostro la sonrisa más grande que Mikasa le haya visto jamás. Ella asintió suave –Nada me haría más feliz.

–Lo sé… a mí también –depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Jean –Esta casa es muy grande solo para nosotros. Creo que es el momento de hacer crecer nuestra familia. Quiero… quiero crear nuevos recuerdos. Quiero… –su voz se quebró –Dame la familia que siempre quise… –hizo una pausa cuando Jean le acariciaba la espalda tratando de confortarla –Mierda… no quería llorar…

Jean la besó en la frente y la escuchó suspirar entre cortado. Mikasa no era de llanto fácil, pero sabía que tenía las emociones a flor de piel, más de lo que su frío semblante hiciera creer.

–Mika…

Mikasa se apartó para verlo. Jean limpió un par de lágrimas de las mejillas de su mujer con los dedos. Le sonrió antes de besarla suave y corto en los labios, la mejilla, el cuello.

–Vamos a hacer ese bebé.

–¿Ahora? –exclamó incrédula saliendo de su estado melancólico.

Pero antes que pudiese poner cualquier objeción, Jean se había perdido bajo las tapas de la cama y entre sus piernas. Mikasa no pudo siquiera replicar y en su lugar dejó escapar un gemido bastante fuerte. Aun estaba sensible y sentirlo besarla en su intimidad la volvía un atado de sensaciones embriagantes.

De pronto él se retiró y Mikasa levantó las tapas para ver qué sucedía.

–¿Cuántos? –preguntó él besándola suave en el interior de sus muslos mientras sus dedos tomaban el trabajo que antes tuvo su boca. Mikasa se dejó caer en el colchón otra vez –¿Uno? ¿Tres? –seguía besándola –Odio los números pares –Mikasa masculló algo incomprensible –De acuerdo, tres me parece bien también. Muy informativa. Que bueno que lo hablamos.

Mientras la seguía mimando con los dedos abandonó sus piernas para subir por su cuerpo besando cada espacio en su camino. Se dio el tiempo para disfrutar del cálido tacto de sus pechos, pequeños pero perfectos, así tal cual. No necesitaba más. Le gustaba apoyar su oído entre ellos por instantes para escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón. Le gustaba saber que latía así por él.

–Jean… –murmuró Mikasa, su rostro completamente sonrojado, su respiración agitada –Ven aquí…

Entendió el mensaje y atrapó esa boca encendida con la propia en un contacto ansioso. Retiró aquella mano que estaba empecinada entre las piernas de su mujer para dejarla firme en su cadera. Se acomodó entre sus piernas en un roce delicioso y húmedo.

Se apartó del rostro de Mikasa y la miró un segundo.

–Odio los preservativos –confesó ya que era en esos momentos en que normalmente se cortaba por un instante todo el jugueteo para colocárselos.

–Yo también –respondió ella con una sonrisa de alivio –Hazlo… –sus manos se clavaron en la espalda de su esposo.

Se presionó contra ella sintiendo la suavidad de cada espacio que invadía. Realmente ahora sí odiaba los preservativos. No volvería a usarlos en su vida, jamás. Era una sensación completamente diferente, tanto que las anteriores solo parecían anestesiadas.

Mikasa lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura permitiéndole abarcarla por completo. Sus manos en la espalda se aferraban intensamente, sus brazos los aprisionaban. Aquellos sonidos que salían entre sus labios, gemidos, jadeos, pequeños y agudos quejidos. Era simplemente erótico. Toda ella lo era, todo ese momento lo era. No iba a durar mucho más… se concentró en ella. Escuchó los cambios en su respiración, en el sonido de su voz, guiándose por su mejor aliado, su intuición. Tenía esa facilidad de leerla en ese plano a la perfección. Así que supo, lo sintió, cuando ella se aferró aun más a él y le apretó su boca contra el hombro para acallar un gritito, cuando se tensó bajo él y su cuerpo lo encerró. Se dejó caer en el mismo estado que ella, perder la cordura en ese delicioso momento en que todo parecía detenerse y no había más que el deseo satisfecho, las sensaciones despiertas, las respiraciones más profundas. Descansó su peso sobre ella, mientras Mikasa regresaba lento de su estado de éxtasis al mundo real, acariciándole la espalda húmeda en sudor, dibujando trazos con los dedos y dejando escapar una risa tan prístina como cada vez que caían presa de ese instinto que los llevaba a entregarse completamente al otro. Ella reía, siempre reía. Amaba eso de ella, amaba todo de ella.

–No te duermas –le advirtió Mikasa en un sutil reproche –Pesas.

–Solo un momento más –rezongó besándola suave en el hombro.

–Bueno –accedió Mikasa acariciándole la nuca con las uñas de una manera cariñosa, otra mano palmoteó el trasero de Jean –Recupera el aliento –el solo respondió un "mm" –Te extrañaba… –cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de sonreírse algo tímida. Acercó sus labios al oído de Jean y dejó un beso perdido entre su cabello húmedo –Te amo.

Solo recibió un murmullo ahogado de respuesta.

–Ya, a un lado –lo movió por los hombros y Jean se dejó caer pesadamente a un lado –Supieran todas tus admiradoras que caes muerto después de tener sexo.

Pero antes que Mikasa siguiera bromeándolo, la abrazó contra él, aun con los ojos medio cerrados. Ella descansó la cabeza su pecho y lo rodeó con un brazo.

–Estuvo rico –balbuceó Jean –Te amo… –Mikasa se acomodó contra él toda sonriente –No volveré a ocupar preservativos.

–¿Qué? –exclamó ella apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Jean logrando que quedara de espaldas contra el colchón. Se le trepó encima –O sea, ahora está bien. Tratamos de tener un bebé. O dos… quizás tres. Y sí, es muy rico sin preservativo, pero…

Sintió un par de fuertes brazos atraparla y obligarla a descansar su cuerpo contra el de su esposo.

–Dormir… mañana hablar… –murmuró Jean dejando un descuidado beso en alguna parte de la coronilla de Mikasa –Y serán tres –Mikasa iba a hablar –Mañana…

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Tres se escuchaba bien… odiaba los números pares. Pero lo más importante, sentía que finalmente estaba más cerca de ser feliz. De cumplir ese sueño que de niña tenía, tener un familia tan linda y cariñosa como la que alguna vez tuvo con sus padres. Por primera vez podía mirar al futuro con completa esperanza… ahora estaba en ella crear esos ansiados nuevos recuerdos.


	8. Hijos

El sol aun no se colaba entre las cortinas, pero había amanecido hacía una hora. Y ella tenía un reloj dentro que la hacía identificar inmediatamente el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Salió entre las sábanas asomando su cabeza morena y su cabello desordenado. Se estiró antes de sentarse en la cama y pasar la vista por la habitación. El estómago le crujió de hambre y se sobó la barriga. Se puso de pie y caminó descalza hasta la puerta abierta para salir al pasillo.

Sus ligeros pasos no alcanzaban a hacer sonar la madera del piso, por lo que su caminar era silencioso, pero rápido. Llegó hasta la puerta al final del pasillo, también estaba abierta. Sin mediar en el silencio ni en los respirares profundos y pausados dentro de la habitación, se metió por los pies de la cama entre las tapas y se coló hasta llegar arriba saliendo entre sus padres.

Estaba cálido entre ellos y olía a mamá. Según la pequeña Rosie, no había mejor aroma en el mundo que el de su mamá. Se quedó quietecita mirado a sus padres, quien estaban uno frente al otro. Lo que Rosie no sabía es que no dormían realmente y la habían sentido colarse entre ellos, pero fingían dormir renuentes a salir de aquel estado tan temprano.

Le dio la espalda a su mamá y se le apegó. Ahora comenzaría el ritual de cada fin de semana. Su pequeña manita regordeta pasó a tocar la barba de su papá. Le daba cosquillas en la palma. En su mente infantil imaginaba que sus dedos eran los pies de un gnomo que paseaba por un camino de césped y tenía que ir saltando obstáculos. No podía tocar donde no hubiese pelo. Por lo que el _gnomo_ saltaba de un lado al otro del rostro de su padre, por las cejas, enredándose en su cabello, que para Rosie era un bosque que el gnomo tenía que salvar.

Sin saberlo, su madre la observaba en silencio. Le encantaba verla jugar a aquello mientras Jean se quedaba tranquilo para no interrumpir las aventuras del _gnomo_. Hasta que el _gnomo_ metió uno de sus _pies_ dentro de la nariz de su padre.

-No, Rosie -fue Jean quien le apartó la mano con suavidad.

Fue entonces que Mikasa acarició la espalda de la niña para luego pasar a tratar de ordenarle su oscuro cabello.

-Buenos días, bebé -dijo la madre -Deja la nariz de papá.

La niña se volteó rápido hacia su mamá rebotando en el colchón.

-Mami, ¿por qué papi tiene pelos en la nariz?

-Todos tenemos pelos en la nariz -respondió Mikasa aprovechando la posición para ordenarle el tupido flequillo.

-¿De verdad? -se hizo hacia abajo y con poca delicadeza le tomó la nariz a su mamá -Es cierto… Mami -soltó la nariz de Mikasa -¿Por qué la gente tiene pelos en la nariz?

-Para que atrapen la mugre del aire. Así no se mete tierra ni mosquitos.

Rosie abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Los mosquitos se pueden meter en la nariz?

-Bueno, puede pasar si no los atrapan los pelitos antes. Por ejemplo cuando galopas muy rápido en un caballo puede meterse uno.

Rosie asintió pensativa.

-¿Es por eso que papi tiene más pelos en la nariz que tú? ¿Por qué anda a caballo y tú no?

-Eso es porque papá es hombre y los hombres tienen más pelos que las mujeres -explicó la madre -Además yo andaba a caballo como tu papá.

-¿Y por qué ya no andas a caballo? -preguntó la pequeña curiosa.

-Porque ahora mamá se queda en casa para cuidar de ti -respondió Jean y la niña se volteó hacia él con otro rebote.

La niña lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Y mami va a volver a andar a caballo en el ejército como tú?

Ante la pregunta de la niña, Jean miró a Mikasa. Ese había sido un tema delicado entre ambos. Jean le había insistido a Mikasa que no había razón para retirarse del ejército, que no quería que postergara su carrera por tener familia. Por otro lado Mikasa refutaba que estar en el ejército ya carecía de sentido para ella y que su deseo era estar en casa con Rosie. Pero pronto la pequeña ingresaría al jardín de infantes y, con ello, no habría necesidad que Mikasa permaneciera en casa todo el día.

-No -respondió Mikasa en voz suave, pero determinante -Hay muchas cosas que hacer en casa -se incorporó en la cama -Como preparar el desayuno. ¿Tienes hambre, bebé?

-¡Sí! ¿Puedo comer galletas? -preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Solo si te tomas toda la leche -advirtió la madre saliendo de la cama -Ve a ponerte zapatillas y un sweater.

La niña salió de la cama y la habitación con velocidad. Sus ligeras pisadas se perdieron con el pasillo. Ambos padres se la quedaron mirando para luego pasar a verse.

-Buenos días, mamá -la saludó finalmente Jean.

Mikasa se sentó en la cama y se reclinó hacia él para besar brevemente.

-Buen día, papá.

Jean le acarició los brazos con parsimonia y ella le sonrió ligero. Sus fines de semana habían cambiado tanto desde que Rosie había nacido ese invierno hacía ya cuatro años. Sus mañanas se resumían a ser despertados por la activa pequeña para comenzar la jornada. No había ya tiempo para mimos matutinos.

-¿Vas a dormir un poco más? -preguntó Mikasa.

-Dudo que Rosie me deje. ¿De dónde saca tanta energía? Yo era bastante perezoso. Y tú tampoco eres la persona más madrugadora del mundo.

-Supongo que es el precio de ser buenos para enredarnos en las sábanas -bromeó Mikasa y lo besó una última vez antes de volver a ponerse de pie -La cocina me espera. Trata de dormir un poco más.

Pero antes que Jean pudiese acceder al ofrecimiento, Rosie estaba de regreso con sus zapatillas y un vistoso y grueso sweater tejido en un chillón rosa.

-Papi, papi -se le trepó encima -Vamos a desayunar.

Mikasa observaba la escena, mientras se colocaba otro grueso sweater sobre la camisola blanca. Era de los primeros chalecos que le había tejido a Jean y que había cedido al primer lavado. Estaba deforme e imponible, así que se lo robó no sin los rezongos de Jean.

La niña comenzó a jalar a su padre de la cama por las manos. Tal como madre e hija, tomó otro sweater de lana de los pies de la cama y se lo calzó. Rosie lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo por el pasillo. Al llegar la escalera y solo de regalona estiró sus brazos para que su padre la cargara escaleras abajo.

Una vez en el piso se largó a correr hasta la cocina.

-No corras -indicó Jean, pero fue muy tarde.

Rosie acomodó su cojín en la silla y se subió para quedar sentada a la mesa. Mikasa terminaba de calentar la leche en una olla para cuando Jean ingresó en la cocina para dirigirse a ayudar a poner la mesa.

-Prepararé unos huevos -informó Mikasa.

-Suena bien -respondió Jean dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

Mientras el desayuno estaba listo Rosie hablaba sobre todo, haciendo preguntas y más preguntas.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a los abuelitos? -preguntó la niña para cuando Mikasa dejaba su tazón de leche frente a la niña.

-Cuando papá tenga vacaciones iremos a verlos. Es un camino largo a casa de los abuelos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos en el verano? -Rosie asintió -Hay que tener tiempo para llegar y para regresar. Porque no quieres estar solo un ratito con ellos, ¿verdad? -Rosie volvió a asentir -Además hace mucho frío para ir. Puedes coger un resfrío.

-No me quiero resfriar -dijo la pequeña con seguridad -Salen muchos mocos y no puedo respirar. Papi… -Jean se volteó hacia ella, cortaba unos trozos de pan -¿Por qué salen tantos mocos cuando me resfrío?

-No lo sé -respondió con sinceridad -Pero cuando vayamos a ver al doctor Wilkenman le preguntaremos.

Mikasa se congeló un segundo. Su mente viajó con rapidez a una escena similar hace dieciocho años. El corazón se le apretó en el pecho.

Tocaron a la puerta y Mikasa pegó un respingo dirigiendo su vista a la entrada de la casa. Jean dejó de lado su trabajo y Mikasa por un reflejo tomó el cuchillo que Jean había dejado sobre el mesón. Lo siguió hasta la puerta con aquella mirada y concentración que mostraba en sus mejores tiempos de soldado. Jean se asomó por la mirilla y se sonrió amplio para pasar a abrir la puerta. Mikasa llevó el cuchillo tras su espalda cuando vio a un muchachito totalmente vestido abrigado hasta las orejas.

-Buen día, señor Kirstein. ¿Ya está despierta Rosie?

-Estamos desayunando, Chris, pero pasa. ¿Quieres unas galletas?

Christian Klein era uno de los chicos del barrio y el mejor amigo de Rosie. Era de esos chicos cuyos padres lo dejaban salir a la calle desde temprano para que no los importunara. Tenía seis años, un cabello rojizo y el rostro lleno de pecas.

El chiquito se perdió dentro de aquella casa que conocía tan bien como la propia. Jean aprovechó de meter un par de leños más en la chimenea. El invierno se acercaba ya sin contemplación.

-Hola, Rosie -saludó el niño sentándose a la mesa -Hola, señora Kirstein.

-Buenos días, cariño -Mikasa le quitó el gorro y la bufanda -Sácate la chaqueta.

El chiquito obedeció y Mikasa llevó las prendas al perchero junto a la puerta. Jean se sacudía las manos luego de acomodar la rejilla de la chimenea.

-Pobrecito -suspiró Mikasa, Jean la miró -Tan temprano que lo arrojaron fuera.

-Al menos tiene donde llegar -respondió Jean tratando de verlo por el lado amable -Mejor que esté acá a que le lleguen un par de zurras por inquieto -Mikasa se entristeció -No todos fueron hechos para ser padres.

-¿Tú crees que nosotros sí? -preguntó Mikasa.

-Al menos aun no la cagamos -bromeó Jean y Mikasa mejoró el semblante -Vamos, ese par de monstruos devora galletas no nos dejarán ni una sola.

-Debería ponerlos a hacer galletas por la tarde. Se divertirán -reflexionó Mikasa mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-Siempre tienes las mejores ideas -la alabó y ella le dio un golpecito suave en el brazo.

-Adulador.

La conversación de ambos niños llenó la cocina. Chris era un chico bien educado y alegre, a pesar de no tener un hogar muy amigable. Tal vez por lo mismo se pasaba todos los fines de semana donde los Kirstein. Sus padres peleaban mucho y tampoco le tenían mucha paciencia.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Mikasa llevó a Rosie a vestirse mientras dejaba a Chris con Jean. El adulto ordenaba las cosas y el chico lo miraba con atención.

-Señor Kirstein… ¿vamos a ir al mercado?

-Sí.

Chris asintió, Jean lavaba los platos. El chiquito movía sus pies sentado a la mesa.

-Señor Kirstein…

-¿Sí?

-¿Es verdad que los titanes todavía existen? -preguntó el niño.

Jean se volteó.

-No, ya no existen -dijo con seguridad -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque mi papá dijo que si me portaba mal me iba a comer un titán -respondió con inocencia -Pero Rosie dijo que usted los había matado a todos con unas súper espadas.

No iba a rebatir eso, le daba en el ego directo. Sacó pecho con orgullo.

-No fui solo yo. Hubo muchos que ayudaron y pelearon valientemente. Mikasa era la mejor matando titanes… -contó con un tono animado y tomó dos de los cuchillos para la mantequilla -Volaba por los aires haciendo _chas_ y _chas_ -movía los cuchillos y el niño lo miraba con fascinación -Había unos tan grandes como la torre del reloj y Mikasa apuntaba a ellos con el equipo de maniobras y ¡ _chas_!

Mikasa ingresaba a la cocina y al ver a Jean haciendo todo ese espectáculo no pudo sin sonreírse. Pero cuando él detectó su presencia dejó ambos cuchillos de regreso en el mueble de la cocina. Chris miraba a Mikasa impresionado. Siempre le pareció que la madre de Rosie era una mujer dulce y delicada. No se la imaginaba matando titanes, pero le parecía muy cool.

-Rosie se está lavando los dientes -informó -Ya baja.

Ambos varones asintieron, Jean volvió a los platos.

-¿Alguna vez volverán los titanes? -preguntó Chris.

-No -ahora Mikasa respondía -¿Por qué?

-Porque también quiero volar por los aires y ¡ _chas_! -hizo con sus manos -Cuando sea grande quiero ser soldado.

Jean dejaba finalmente los platos y se dirigió al baño. Mikasa se sentó frente a Chris.

-Bueno, ser soldado es un trabajo difícil. Tu papá es un soldado y trabaja mucho. Jean es soldado y también trabaja mucho. Es una vida muy dura. Piénsalo bien.

-No importa. Yo quiero ser como el señor Kirstein.

-Bueno, es un buen modelo a seguir -asintió -Solo trata de no ser tan desordenado como él y recoger tus calcetines -le tocó la punta de la nariz -A las esposas no nos gusta recoger calcetines debajo de la cama.

-Yo no me voy a casar -aseguró.

Rosie ingresaba a la cocina ya vestida y peinada con un par de coletas. Ambos niños se perdieron en algún lugar de la sala a jugar con los juguetes de Rosie.

Cuando ambos adultos estuvieron listos partieron a hacer las compras. Era una rutina de cada sábado. Pasearon por los puestos del mercado, los niños obtuvieron un par de manzanas confitadas, mientras los adultos llevaban las bolsas con frutas y verduras, además de harina y otras cosas.

-¿Podemos ir a los juegos de la plaza? -preguntó Rosie a sus padres.

-De acuerdo, pero no se separen.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo entre la gente. Mikasa miraba a Jean mientras charlaba con el tendedero del queso. Le gustaba verlo interactuar con Chris. Sabía que amaba a Rosie por sobre todas las cosas, pero necesitaba un muchachito. Quizás ya era tiempo de pensar en agrandar la familia… y así Jean no volvería a tocar el tema de volver al ejército. Bien pensado, Mikasa, bien pensado.

Y tal como habían planeado, luego de almorzar, Mikasa puso a los chicos a hacer galletas. Lo pasaron increíble y, con eso, también evitaba que se lo pasaran afuera con ese frío endemoniado. Para cuando ya cenaron, ambos adultos se sorprendieron que aun la madre de Chris no viniese por él. Estaban los niños jugando en la habitación de Rosie cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mikasa fue a abrir para ver a la madre de Chris en malas condiciones. Un ojo morado y el labio hinchado.

-Rachel… pasa… -le dijo preocupada al verla así.

-No, no te preocupes por esto -murmuró avergonzada -Puede… ¿puede Chris quedarse con ustedes esta noche? Tristan está indispuesto…

Mikasa asintió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -murmuró Mikasa. Rachel negó.

-No quiero que Chris me vea así -hizo una pausa -Gracias.

Bajó las escaleras del porche y se perdió calle arriba. Mikasa volvió a cerrar la puerta no sin sentir una profunda ira. Pero tampoco podía intervenir, eran dinámicas de pareja. La primera y última vez que intervino solo resultó en una descarga de ira de Tristan hacia su mujer frente a su hijo.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó Jean ingresando con unos leños para dejarlos junto a la chimenea.

-Chris se quedará esta noche -anunció Mikasa.

Jean sabía qué significaba aquello. Tal como Mikasa sentía rabia e impotencia. Sobre todo porque Tristan Klein no estaba bajo su mando, pertenecía a la policía militar. De otro modo lo hubiese obligado a hacer trabajos humillantes solo por joderlo. O le daría una lección directa de cómo tratar a su esposa. Malnacido.

Pero los niños se tomaron la quedada a dormir con alegría. ¡Podrían jugar hasta tarde! Y a Chris le gustaba estar con los Kirstein. La casa siempre olía rico, la señora Kirstein cocinaba bien y era muy amable; y el señor Kirstein contaba las mejores historias. Quizás al día siguiente podrían jugar a la pelota, se lo preguntaría.

.

.

-Chris… Chris…

El chico se escondió entre las sábanas, remolón.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Chris soltó un bufido y sacó la cabeza entre las tapas. Rosie lo miraba con las manos en las caderas y su uniforme de la escuela. Al contrario de Chris, Rosie amaba ir a la escuela. Desde que ingresó a principio de año le parecía lo máximo.

-Ya voy -se sentó en la cama.

Rosie salió de la habitación orgullosa de su trabajo y bajó a la cocina.

Hace dos años que Chris vivía con ellos, desde aquella noche en que se quedó a dormir. Jean y Mikasa trataron de hacer la situación lo más natural posible, pero no fue sencillo. Aquella noche los padres de Chris volvieron a discutir y no terminó bien. Nada bien. Al parecer estaban ambos ebrios y discutiendo rompieron una lámpara de aceite. El fuego consumió la casa y ambos no lograron salvarse. Al menos la historia tenía un dejo de accidente, dentro de un contexto macabro de malos tratos y violencia. Había sido duro para el muchacho, pero su juventud y la simpleza de mente de los niños, sumado al afecto que ahora lo rodeaba, había vuelto todo más llevadero.

Cuando Chris estuvo listo bajó a la cocina. Rosie estaba sentada a la mesa, Mikasa revolvía la olla de la leche y se sobaba la espalda. Cansada ya de la enorme barriga.

-Yo lo hago, mamá -dijo Chris.

-Gracias, cariño. Ya no me puedo esta barrigota -suspiró sentándose a la mesa.

Jean aparecía en la cocina vistiendo de civil y repartiendo besos a sus mujeres en las mejillas y uno en la frente a su hijo mayor. Sí, para Mikasa y Jean, Chris era su hijo.

-Con mamá iremos al médico -anunció Jean a los niños -Se vienen directo a la casa, sin meterse en problemas. No sabemos si volveremos temprano. Jessica vendrá a cuidarlos.

Ambos niños soltaron un bufido.

-Sí, papá -respondieron al unísono.

-¿Ya va a nacer el bebé? -preguntó Rosie con ansiedad.

-Es probable -respondió Mikasa -Quizás hoy o mañana.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Chris.

-Porque las mujeres saben, tonto -dijo Rosie con orgullo.

-Eso es cierto, mi amor -afirmó Mikasa -Y no le digas tonto a tu hermano.

-Perdón…

Cuando estuvo todo listo sobre la mesa, comenzó el desayuno. Los niños bulliciosos hablaban sobre lo que tocaría ese día. Ansiosos en que quizás conocerían a su hermanito o hermanita.

En la madrugada del día siguiente, Liesel venía al mundo. Otra pequeña de cabello oscuro se sumaba al clan de los Kirstein. La balanza se volvía a inclinar a favor de las chicas.

-Al menos somos dos -suspiró Jean en un momento en que él y Chris caminaban por el hospital para ir por algo para comer -Tú te encargas del novio de Rosie y yo del de Liesel.

Chris asintió con convencimiento.

-Nadie se metería con dos miembros del ejército -aseguró con orgullo.

-Ese es el espíritu, recluta Kirstein -lo abrazó por los hombros -Dios quiera que haya algo bueno de comer en la cafetería, muero de hambre.

-¿Puedo comer papas fritas?

-Si hay, claro. Pero no le digas a tu madre.

-No, papá.

Ambos continuaron su caminata. Y sí había papas fritas, las que pidieron junto con una chuleta de cerdo. Sin duda esa sería una de muchas charlas de chicos.


	9. Tiempo a solas

-Hazle caso a tu hermana, Liesel.

-Sí, mamá.

-Y si alguien te molesta, dile a tu hermana.

-Sí, mamá.

Todos los padres de los niños del grupo de scouts de la escuela estaban en el patio del establecimiento despidiendo a sus hijos que irían de campamento. No era la primera vez para Rosie, quien con dieciséis años, era la líder de su escuadrón. Mientras que para Liesel era su primera vez a sus diez años.

-¿Llevas cambio de calcetines? -preguntó Mikasa agachándose para hurgar en el bolso de la niña por millonésima vez -¿Llevas suficiente abrigo?

-Sí, mami -respondió la niña con seguridad.

Rosie estaba más allá con sus amigas y un par de chicos de la división de varones, algunos eran amigos de Chris. Pero Chris ya no estaba con ellos. Ese año había comenzado su primer año de formación militar en la academia.

-Te voy a extrañar, mami -dijo Liesel con un amago de puchero.

-No me extrañes, amor. Aprovecha de disfrutar con tus amigos -la miró desde su lugar agachada junto al bolso -Lo vas a pasar muy bien. Acuérdate de lo muy entusiasmada que estabas ayer…

Jean terminaba de hablar con el padre de una de las chicas, un capitán del ejército con el que tenía buena relación, para cuando vio a Liesel acongojada. Se disculpó para prestar atención a la escena.

-¿Qué pasa? -la voz del padre fue suave, con gran tacto -¿No quieres ir?

Liesel subió la vista hacia su papá. El mismo puchero que hacía Mikasa cuando trataba de mantenerse entera, pero estaba por llorar. Le parecían increíble el parecido que tanto Liesel como Rosie tenían con Mikasa.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vamos a casa. No pasa nada -desestimó Jean pasando una mano por el cabello de la niña -¿Verdad, mamá?

-Claro… -afirmó Mikasa -Haremos algo divertido los tres. Chris no tiene salida este fin de semana… así que seremos solo los tres.

Rosie a la distancia vio a sus dos padres junto a Liesel. Se acercó a ellos dejando de lado a sus amigos.

-No, Liesel… Tienes que venir de campamento. Nos vamos a divertir -dijo de manera entusiasta -Podrás hacer muchos amigos. Te lo prometo. Jugaremos mucho, comeremos muchos malvadiscos y las fogatas al anochecer son súper. En casa te vas a aburrir…

Las palabras de Rosie le dieron nuevos bríos a Liesel. Ella adoraba a su hermana mayor, pero también era cierto que Liesel no era la mejor siendo sociable. Era una niña tímida, al contrario de su hermana mayor.

-No te dejaré sola nunca, ¿vale? -propuso la hermana mayor extendiéndole la mano y con la otra tomó el bolso -Vamos a guardar tu bolso y estaremos con mis amigos.

Y así de fácil Liesel se convenció de ir de campamento. Los padres se quedaron hasta que los niños partieron en dirección a uno de los bosques del terreno que antes fue del muro Rose.

El capitán que antes hablaba con Jean les propuso ir a cenar todos juntos más tarde, hacer algo de adultos ya que estaban liberados de los niños. La respuesta de Jean fue políticamente correcta: "tenemos planes, pero la próxima vez lo organizamos con más tiempo".

-¿Tenemos planes? -preguntó Mikasa cuando el capitán y su esposa se retiraron y ella y Jean caminaban de regreso a casa.

-Sí, estar solos -respondió Jean con el mismo entusiasmo que antes mostró Rosie -¿Quieres salir a algún lugar? ¿Ir a cenar, al teatro?

-¿Honestamente? -dijo Mikasa -Quiero estar en casa. ¿Te parece bien?

-Más que bien -respondió Jean -De hecho, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Solo preguntaba por si querías hacer algo diferente.

Mikasa lo miró extrañada y él le sonrió cómplice. Ella siempre había sido de una vida tranquila y Jean no era la persona más sociable del mundo. Asistía a lo justo y necesario. Para ambos, estar en casa era el mejor plan para un fin de semana sin los niños… De hecho, el primer fin de semana sin los niños hacía mucho tiempo. Exactamente hace dieciséis años. Claro que tenían momentos a solas, como cuando la niñera se quedaba con los niños para que ambos fueran a las actividades sociales que el rango de Jean involucraba, o para salir a cenar fuera. Pero solos, sin nadie alrededor más que el par de gatas que habían adoptado, no solían estar solos.

Una vez en casa Mikasa terminó de recoger las cosas del desayuno y Jean se había perdido en su despacho para terminar un par de documentos. Ya era casi mediodía y esperaba poder terminar todo para poder dedicarle el fin de semana a su mujer. Había pedido el viernes libre so pretexto de despedir a sus hijas para el campamento.

Ya para cuando cerraba la carpeta con los documentos sintió un delicioso aroma invadir la casa. Bajó guiado por su olfato hasta la cocina.

Mikasa ya había puesto la mesa. Al centro una botella de vino y un par de copas.

-No me avisaste que bajara para ayudarte -dijo Jean.

-Somos solo los dos, no me voy a morir de agotamiento. Abre el vino.

Pan fresco, un rico guiso de verduras y un par de trutros de pollo. Era un almuerzo promedio, nada especial, salvo por el vino. Aquello ya lo volvía especial.

Charlaron de cosas triviales mientras los platos terminaron vacíos y la botella bajaba su contenido. El efecto fue el esperable, terminaron durmiendo una siesta, de esas reconfortadoras y tan necesarias. Jean estaba cansado del trabajo, Mikasa de hacerse cargo del hogar. Ambos lo necesitaban. Solo se tendieron en la cama se cubrieron con una manta que Mikasa había tejido, Jean la abrazó por la espalda y se durmieron. Así, sencillo.

Fue él quien despertó un par de horas después, fue hasta la cocina y recogió la mesa no sin correr a una de las gatas que terminaba de lamer un plato. Lavó la loza y la guardó. El sol ya se había ocultado y sentía la temperatura algo baja. Su primer pensamiento fue hacia las niñas. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Se estarían abrigando lo suficiente?

Decidió encender la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego con el periódico. De pronto sintió pasos en el piso de arriba.

-¿Mika? -habló fuerte como para ser escuchado.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Se alzó de hombros y volvió a su lectura. El crepitar del fuego y el silencio era un conjunto que no se daba normalmente en la casa. Había que disfrutarlo. Sin embargo tanto silencio comenzaba a incomodarlo. Inevitable pensar en los niños, aunque ya no eran tan bulliciosos y con Chris en la academia todo era más ordenado. Sin duda eran él y su hijo los reyes del desorden. Bueno, Liesel cooperaba con sus lápices de colores por todos lados. Y debía decir que era muchísimo mejor que él en el dibujo. Si tan solo él hubiese tenido más tiempo, hubiese sido tan bueno como ella. Pero su vida fue diferente…

Pensar en lo que era su vida a la edad de sus hijos era, sin dudas, algo perturbador y lejano. Algo que parecía una pesadilla de la que finalmente había podido despertar.

Mientras Chris aprendía la lucha contra otros humanos, él se había enfrentado a criaturas abominables y descubierto un mundo de intrigas y mentiras que cambió el destino de toda una isla. A la edad de Rosie, él soñaba con una vida cómoda en la capital, una que nunca tuvo… o tal vez sí tenía ahora. Y a la edad de Liesel era aun un gordito hijito de mamá que nada sabía del mundo.

Nunca esperó llegar a tener hijos, ni menos verlos crecer. Nunca pensó verse en el espejo y ver canas en su cabello, las primeras de muchas que ya vendrían. Nunca llegó a creer que enterraría a su padre, sino que fuese él quien perdiera primero la vida. Ni tampoco…

-¿Jean? ¿Puedes subir?

Ni tampoco esperó que algún día se casaría con aquella chica del oscuro y bonito cabello .

-Voy.

Dobló el periódico y subió al segundo piso. Vio la luz del baño encendida y la puerta abierta. Asomó la cabeza. Mikasa estaba sentada en un borde de la bañera y pasaba los dedos por el agua que se acumulaba.

-¿Vas a tomar un baño? -preguntó Jean desde la puerta.

Mikasa sacó la vista del agua para verlo.

-¿Te acuerdas lo primero que dijiste cuando cambiamos la tina? -preguntó Mikasa con una sonrisa, Jean negó -Que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-¿Dije eso? Sí que era un gran pervertido -bromeó.

Mikasa le sonrió y caminó hasta él. Tomó el primer botón de su camisa para soltarlo.

-Pensaba que podríamos comprobar tu teoría -dijo Mikasa con voz sugerente -¿Qué dices?

-Digo que eres una pícara -respondió notando que uno a uno los botones de su camisa cedían -Y tienes un gran poder de convencimiento.

-O será que tú eres muy fácil de convencer -murmuró Mikasa.

-Solo contigo, y sueles utilizarlo en mi contra… claro que esta vez es un beneficio.

Mikasa le sonrió divertida.

-Aun después de veinte años juntos, aun te pones todo nervioso cuando tomo la iniciativa. Eres adorable.

Antes que él pudiese defenderse y decir que no estaba nervioso en lo absoluto, Mikasa comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa lentamente y la dejó en una cesta. Se metió a la tina y se sumergió para mojar su, ahora, largo cabello.

-¿Qué? -dijo mirando a Jean que seguía junto a la puerta -¿No vas a meterte?

-Dame un segundo.

Mikasa lo vio perderse por el pasillo y volver al rato con un alto de toallas viejas. De las que usaban para poner en el piso cuando bañaban a las gatas. Mikasa lo miró entrañada.

-Si piensas que me voy a meter a esa tina contigo sin hacer un desmadre, estás muy equivocada -dejó las toallas extendidas en el piso junto a la tina -Voy a besarte, a tocarte y voy a hacerte el amor y voy a derramar toda el agua de la tina. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Claro como el agua que vas a derramar por todo el piso, galán -bromeó mirándolo desnudarse.

Jean cumplió su palabra y el piso del baño acabó siendo un desastre. Claramente en toda pasión habían consecuencias que pueden terminar siendo bastante poco eróticas. Como recoger las toallas, estrujarlas y dejarlas secar. Esa fue tarea de Jean mientras Mikasa se secaba el cabello.

-Te dije que sería un desastre -comentó Jean ingresando en la habitación.

Se estiraba las mangas de la camisa y se tendió en la cama con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca. Mikasa terminó de cepillar su cabello y se tendió a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Jean. Por reflejo él bajó sus manos y la rodeó.

-¿Quieres comer algo? -preguntó Mikasa acariciando el brazo de Jean.

-A ti…

-Tonto -se rio bajito -¿Otra vez? ¿No tuviste suficiente?

-Nunca tengo suficiente de ti -respondió Jean bajando una mano para apretarle el trasero.

-Cursi y sucio -suspiró Mikasa -Se respira tanta paz. Siento que tenemos tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo tan poco. ¿Qué hacíamos los fines de semana antes de tener a los niños?

-Esto… leíamos mucho también. Nos hacíamos bromas tontas… Inventabas recetas de cocina. Nos emborrachábamos. Recordábamos los viejos tiempos y llorábamos mucho también.

Mikasa asintió y soltó un suspiro.

-Gracias, Jean. Por todo.

Jean la besó en la coronilla.

-Gracias a ti. Por todo.

.

.


	10. Tema Libre: La cabaña

-Me encanta volver aquí -suspiró Mikasa.

La cabaña estaba tal cual la habían dejado la última vez que la habían visitado, las últimas vacaciones.

-Es una lástima que los niños no quisieran acompañarnos -comentó Jean desilusionado.

Mikasa dobló una de las sábanas con las que había cubierto todos los muebles para que no se empolvaran. Jean terminaba de barrer la pequeña sala que estaba abierta a la también pequeña cocina. La cabaña solo tenía un piso, dos cuartos, uno de ellos y otro de los niños con dos camarotes y una mesita de noche al centro.

-Están demasiado grandes para querer pasar un par de semanas con sus padres a medio camino entre Shinganshina y Trost en medio de la nada -respondió tranquila -Al menos Chris estará con ellas. Mientras nosotros tenemos a nuestra última víctima.

Mikasa miró a un pequeño de pelo oscuro sentado en el sillón con sus pies colgando y meneándolos todo felicidad mientras jugaba a masticar su caballo de madera. Era un chiquito de un año y medio, de intensos ojos marrones como su padre y… tan parecido a Mikasa como toda la tropa Kirstein.

Benjamin, o Bennie, como lo llamaban sus padres había sido producto del descuido de aquel fin de semana sin los chicos hacía dos años.

La mirada de Jean fue a dar con el menor y último de sus hijos. Fue una sorpresa saber que Mikasa estaba embarazada aquella vez. Ciertamente ninguno de los dos lo esperaba. Con Chris y las niñas habían decidido que tenían su familia completa. Se habían preocupado que así fuese, ya que en las dos oportunidades anteriores se habían percatado que ambos eran muy fértiles y bastaba un solo descuido para traer otra criatura a ese mundo cruel, pero hermoso.

-Bennie -lo llamó Jean y el chico lo miró de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa pícara -No crezcas, ¿vale?

-Upa, papá -respondió tirando sus brazos.

Jean iba a soltar la escoba, para cuando Mikasa lo detuvo con una sola mirada.

-Papá está barriendo, después todos los _upa_ que quieras, bebé.

-Bayenno -repitió en su idioma de bebé -Bayenno.

Se bajó del sofá y fue hasta su padre para tomar la escoba ayudado por Jean. Estaba dichoso de barrer como si fuese el mejor juego del mundo. Repetía "bayenno" todo felicidad.

Mikasa doblaba otra sábana mientras los veía jugar a barrer. Recordó cuando se descubrió embarazada aquella mañana que sintió que el clásico omelette dominicano de Jean olía a diantres. Solo le bastó morar el calendario y estallar en furia culpando a Jean y su "pito preñador". Jean solo se reía, sabiendo que la molestia de Mikasa solo duraría un par de minutos antes de sollozar llena de emoción porque tendrían otro hijo. Su pequeño Benjamin llegó al mundo en primavera, una mañana tranquila, que anunciaba que el carácter del nene sería tan calmo como el día que lo vio nacer.

Pronto todo estuvo en orden y era momento de la cena. Jean se encargó de todo, como solía ser cuando Mikasa estaba criando. Bennie, como buen hijo menor y malcriado por toda la familia, aun pedía que le dieran pecho aunque fuese solo para quedarse dormido. Mikasa no se negaría, se había prometido atesorar cada momento con él.

Mientras Jean terminaba de lavar los platos, Bennie estaba bien pegado al pecho de su madre mientras ella le acariciaba la cabecita morena. Estaba profundamente dormido.

-Me gustan estos cabellos rubios que tiene en la frente -comentó ella sin retirar la vista del rostro calmo del chiquito.

Lo acomodó fuera de su pecho para volver a cubrirse. Jean dejó a un lado la loza y fue por el chiquito para tomarlo y apoyarlo contra su hombro acariciando su espalda.

Fue a dejarlo a la habitación, donde se le escuchó llorar al sentirse dejar en la cuna que habían dispuesto en la habitación de ambos. Mikasa escuchó a Jean cantarle suave al pequeño hasta que la calma volvió a la cabaña.

Aun recordaba cuando con Jean habían decidido comprar la propiedad y arreglarla a su entero gusto. Apenas habían pasado un par de años desde el término de la guerra y la compra de esa casa les trajo ese sentimiento de conclusión. De cierre. Era el momento de escribir una nueva historia, una de esperanza y felicidad. ¿Lo habían logrado?

Jean cerraba la puerta de la habitación y volvía a sus platos.

Claro que sí, lo habían logrado. Con creces y no sin desavenencias. Discutían como toda pareja, por cosas absurdas, de convivencia. Pero, en general, su vida era muy plácida.

-¿Se durmió? -preguntó Mikasa.

-Como un lirón. Pero se molestó cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba con su mamá. Lo entiendo, también me enojo cuando el despertador suena y tengo que soltarte.

Mikasa soltó una risa.

-¿Querrás decir cuando tienes que dejarle los senos en paz? Tú y tu manía de agarrarme algo para dormir. Si no es un pecho, me metes la mano entre las piernas.

-Es que eres muy calientita -se disculpó inocente -Además, ¿dónde quieres que deje mis manos?

-¿Alrededor de mi cintura como la gente normal? -respondió Mikasa risueña -Ya, déjalo. Has sido igual por tanto tiempo que si dejaras de hacerlo creería que tienes a otra mujer.

Jean dejó el último plato seco y la miró desde el fregadero, apoyando ambas manos en él.

-¿Realmente crees que podría tener una amante? -preguntó Jean.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza un segundo mirándolo. Ciertamente alguna vez cruzó por su cabeza. En el ejército había tentaciones. Mujeres más jóvenes, sin un cuerpo con los estragos de los embarazos. Mujeres que haría cosas como seducir a un superior solo atraídas por el poder. Sin desmerecer que Jean tenía lo suyo, pero el poder vuelve a los hombres aun más atractivos.

-Tu silencio me preocupa -dijo Jean avanzando hasta ella y tomando asiento a su lado en la mesa -¿En serio?

-¿Nunca has mirado a otra mujer?

-Con las intenciones que insinúas no. Claro que no. Veo mujeres todos los días, pero son solo eso, mujeres. Tú eres mi mujer, es diferente. ¿Acaso crees que arriesgaría lo nuestro por otra mujer? -Mikasa negó -Muy bien. Porque no lo haría. O, ¿acaso tú has mirado a otro tipo?

-No, cómo crees -exclamó a la defensiva -Me la paso todo el día en la casa o comprando o en la escuela de las niñas. No es como que sean los mejores lugares para conocer a un amante.

-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, señora Kirstein.

Mikasa sonrió.

-Te encanta decir eso -dijo de buen humor.

-Sí, no lo oculto. Casarme contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Aparte de los niños. Tengo la vida que quiero, con la mujer que amo. Una mujer que ha sido generosa, amorosa y dedicada. Si no lo reconociera sería un idiota. Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme todos los días de ti, pero lo hago.

Mikasa soltó una risa cantarina.

-Eres tan cursi -volvió a reír.

-Y te encanta, reconócelo.

-Sí, me encanta -admitió Mikasa tomando la mano de Jean -A veces quisiera poder decir las mismas cosas que tú.

-No es tu estilo -respondió Jean -Pero lo demuestras todos los días. Me amas, me adoras y crees que soy todo un guapetón.

Mikasa volvió a reír. Asintió sonriente. Jean llevó sus manos entrelazadas y besó el dorso de la mano de Mikasa.

-Me gustaría volver a vivir aquí -dijo Mikasa mientras Jean le acariciaba el dorso de la mano -Pero arreglemos lo del baño antes.

-Llamaré a unos trabajadores en estos días. Seguro tienen alguna idea. Las casas de las cercanías ya están urbanizadas. Es una buena manera de aprovechar el tiempo aquí. No más letrinas será nuestro lema. Al menos tenemos luz eléctrica, y el generador funciona de maravilla.

-Podríamos ver eso en Trost mañana, aprovechamos de ver a tu madre. Si sabe que estuvimos aquí y no le llevamos a Bennie nos quemará vivos -bromeó Mikasa.

-Es una buena idea -respondió Jean -Le gustará la sorpresa. Esa pobre vieja se la pasa sola o cuidando a los enanos crecidos de mis hermanos.

-Quizás deberíamos decirle que viva con nosotros en la capital, ¿no crees? -propuso Mikasa -Me sería de ayuda con Bennie. Y así no estaría sola. La vejez sola debe ser difícil.

Jean asintió. Le parecía una buena idea. Compensaría los años nefastos que tuvo con su madre en la adolescencia y que, ahora de padre, se reprochaba enormemente. Además, los chicos amaban a su abuela. Hasta Chris la llamaba "abuelita Ellie" y su madre lo adoró siempre como si fuese de su sangre.

-Deberías proponérselo tú, Mikasa. Le encantaría.

-Lo haré con gusto -dijo con convicción.

Jean se puso de pie para preparar un té. Lo vio sacar las tazas y cargar la tetera con agua.

-Jean…

-¿Sí, amor? -preguntó poniendo la tetera al fuego.

-Tengamos otro bebé.

Jean se volteó sorprendido y algo asustado. ¿Qué diantres le había picado a Mikasa?

-¿Ah? -fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Mikasa se rió entre dientes de la cara de Jean. Si hubiese tenido a mano su nueva cámara de fotos le hubiese tomado una de inmediato. Tenía los ojos como platos y su boca abierta le daban un aspecto todo bobo.

-Sabes que odio los números pares y tenemos cuatro niños -explicó ella con calma -Además el pobre Bennie no tendrá con quien jugar. Si nos apresuramos no tendrán mucha diferencia de edad. Pronto estaré de demasiada edad para ello. No sería seguro. Además si tu madre está en casa sería más llevadero… Chris ya no está en casa nunca, tiene a su novia y ya veo venir las campanas de boda. Rosie tiene dieciocho y solo quiere marcharse a la capital a la universidad.

-Ella no se va a ninguna parte…

-Como dije -el tono de Mikasa se volvió fiero -Rosie va a irse a la universidad a estudiar -Jean tragó saliva asustado, no volvería a oponerse obviamente -Liesel ya tiene catorce y seguro va a seguir el mismo camino de Rosie.

-¡Liesel sí que no!

-Va a seguir el camino de Rosie… -retomó Mikasa, Jean masculló por lo bajo una maldición por no tener ni voz ni voto en su propia casa -Y solo quedaremos nosotros con Bennie. Necesita un hermanito o hermanita. Sino será un niño malcriado como alguien que conozco y no voy a decir su nombre. Pero lo estoy mirando…

Jean gruñó molesto y Mikasa le lanzó un beso.

-De acuerdo -exclamó -Pero no quiero reclamos ni que me culpes por lo que hace mi hijo o hija -la apuntó con un dedo.

-¿Cuándo me he quejado? -preguntó Mikasa haciéndose la inocente. Jean volvió a mascullar -Sabes que quieres otro hijo, Jean. Odias los números pares tanto como yo -se puso de pie para quedar junto a él -Y te encanta hacer bebés conmigo. Nos quedan tan bonitos, ¿no crees?

-Eso es porque tú eres hermosa -respondió Jean tomándola por la cintura -Soy tan suertudo. Tengo la mujer más hermosa de toda la isla. Y del mundo, eso seguro.

-Ahí van tus cursilerías otra vez -bromeó Mikasa tomándolo por las mejillas -Y yo tengo el esposo más adorable, cariñoso y guapo del mundo.

Jean enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acabas de ser tierna y cursi? -preguntó sin creerlo, ella le sonrió y lo besó en la nariz -De acuerdo, tú te la buscaste.

De un rápido movimiento se la cargó en el hombro.

-Tú y yo vamos a hacer otro precioso bebé. Y lo vas a disfrutar -sentenció Jean.

-Como siempre.

En un segundo estuvieron en su cuarto siendo tan cuidadosos como pudiesen con el ruido. No querían ser descubiertos por Bennie.

La llegada de Ellie Kirstein a casa fue agradecida por nietos, hijo y nuera. Sobre todo cuando un par de semanas después Frank vino al mundo, en verano. Un chiquito castaño, casi rubio de ojos oscuros, que mientras fue creciendo mostró los fuertes rasgos de su padre.

Tal como vaticinó Mikasa, Rosie y Liesel partieron a la capital a estudiar. Chris se casó con su novia y no tardaron demasiado en hacer crecer la familia.

Cuando Bennie tenía seis años y Frankie cuatro, los Kirstein se trasladaron a su casa en el campo, donde todo había comenzado. Jean había presentado su renuncia a la comandancia y se conformó con el puesto de instructor en la academia de guerra en Shinganshina.

-Entonces el abuelo dirigió las fuerzas de Paradise a la victoria -dijo Chris a su hijo, Jean, de diez años -Y después se casó con la abuela.

El pequeño Jean lo miró con reticencia. Ellie dormía en un sofá con un gato sobre su regazo.

-¿Y cómo es que el abuelo se casó con la abuela? Está bien feo y enojón -dijo ariscando su nariz.

Chris se largó a reír.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a la abuela?

Mikasa, quien llegaba a la sala para sentarse frente al fuego con su tejido -un chaleco para el pequeño Jean- los miró con curiosidad.

-Abuelita Miki -dijo el pequeño -¿Por qué te casaste con el abuelo?

-Porque era el soldado más valiente y hábil de todo Paradise -respondió -¿Papá ya te contó de sus aventuras? -el niño asintió -Y porque el abuelo, era muy guapo. Sigue siendo el viejo más guapo de todo el mundo.

-Te escuché, abuela -dijo Jean apareciendo en la sala con un chocolate que entregó al pequeño Jean -Y no estoy viejo, estoy experimentado.

Pronto la esposa de Chris estuvo junto a ellos frente a la chimenea, tal como Rosie, Liesel, Frank y Benjamin. Sin duda las vacaciones en familia era algo que atesorar, pensó Mikasa.

Finalmente tenía la familia que siempre deseó tener, esa familia que logró llenar el vació que durante años cargó en su corazón.


End file.
